Good To Bad And Back Again
by Babyuknowme13
Summary: Bubbles and Blossom have never been closer! But what happens to poor BC? What if Butch found her all alone? Add in a new mystery villian bent on collecting them all and a green serum, you have a award winning story! Greens! YAY! REVIEW PLEASE! hiatus
1. Chapter 1

LC; I was watching Powerpuff girls Z and this just came to me!  
Buttercup; Why the hell would you write this?  
LC; Cause it wouldn't stop bugging me until I did!  
Bubbles; Oh, but your going to show this to everyone!  
Blossom; It's so embarrassing!  
Buttercup; Who the hell cares? It's not even about you!  
LC; YAY! My money's on Buttercup!  
Bubbles; What? Why?  
LC; Cause she is awesome in carnate! Also she can use awesomer powers!  
Blossom; First off, awesomer is not a word. Second, like what?  
LC; Hello! She has armpit rays! And has a giant friggin hammer!  
Bubbles; So?  
LC; HELLO! You use a bubble stick and Blossom uses a yo-yo for pity's sake!  
Buttercup; Told you your weapons stunk.  
Disclaimer; I don't own the powerpuff girls cause if I did I'd jump into a vat of chemical z!

Chapter 1; Star crossed?

BC's POV

Yo, I'm Buttercup Utonium. I'm wearing green camo pants, and a black tank. My powerpuff belt hanging loosely around my waist. While Bubbles and Blossom had given up wearing them, I'd kept mine. It was a normal day for the puffs, it was the last day of school, and everyone was talking about what they were going to do over the summer.  
Kinda lame if you asked me, but no one would, so whatever. Princess was bragging about going to Paris, big whoop, a pointy tower, oh I can't wait. God, she's annoying.  
Blossom and Bubbles were talking about some new fashion coming out in the summer, no surprise there. It seemed like everyone but me was having the time of their lives.

"Hey Buttercup?" Oh God, that was not Princess! Please tell me it wasn't Princess! I turned to see who it was with the snobby voice. I told you to tell me it wasn't her!  
"What do you want Princess?" I sighed. We'd been friends when we were younger, but had grown apart right before fifth grade.  
We are both fifteen, and now are in tenth grade.  
"What are your plans for the summer?" She asked. Instantly, all eyes were on me. I would never admit it, but I'm actually shy, and have stage fright.  
Give me somebody to hit, I'm good. Make me talk in front of a crowd, and this happens.

"My plans are none of your business." I snapped angrily, even though I was more shy then angry. "If you really wanna know, I'm doing squat diddly this summer! So shut it and back off already!"  
I got up and stormed out of the room, even though class hadn't even started yet today. Not like I cared anymore.  
Since mom died, I was faced with taking care of my siblings while dad went off and periodically almost got himself killed fight after fight.  
It's my opinion he has a death wish, not that he'd admit it.  
So now, it's just me, and five younger brothers, and my infant sister. Mother had died giving birth to her.

Before I knew where I was going, I found myself in front of my old hangout, under the old bridge about ten minutes walk from school.  
Glaning down at my hands, I found that I had somehow gone to my locker and grabbed my skateboard and school bag, along with all my books. "Maybe I should pay more attention." I muttered.  
This kinda thing had been happening more and more recently. I would start thinking and suddenly find myself here.  
Not willing to go back to class, I got on my board and messed around on the ramp, pulling a few tricks.  
It felt good to just ride my board, I hadn't been able to in a month.

When that got boring, I just sat in the shade to think. "You come here often?" Someone asked out of nowhere. Not bothering to open my eyes, I replied. "Increasingly."  
"Well, glad to see your not a nerd like Brick or Blossom at least." Great, it was him, my counterpart Butch. "Leave me alone Butch." I sighed tiredly. "I don't want to fight today of all days."  
"What? You sure your Buttercup?" I opened one eye to find he was floating about a foot off the ground right in front of me.  
"Fairly certain." I replied again, I really didn't want to pick a fight right then.  
"What's with you? You look like your puppy died or something?" He actually sounded concerned, was that possible?  
"Not my puppy." I murmured, not sure if he could even hear me.  
"What then?" Okay, so he did hear me.  
"My mum." I answered, hoping he'd leave me alone now.

Butch's POV

God, she looked like someone had snapped her favorite board! Was losing a mom that bad? I didn't have a mom, I was made by Mojo-jojo, so I had no idea how that felt.  
Hesitantly, I sat down next to her. I had discovered this place last week, it was a skater's paradise. And now I knew who had made all those ramps and brought all that stuff here, it was Buttercup.  
"Why are you here?" She asked me, she sounded so bored, like she didn't care at all. She was totally different from the girl I had fought against.  
"Found this place last week and decided to come here to blow some steam." I told her. I wasn't really in the mood to fight either.

"Butch, there's something I've always wondered about you." Buttercup said, hesitantly. "Do you, I mean, do you consider Brick and Boomer your family?"  
"Yeah, we're all we got." I told her truthfully. "What about you, Blossom, and Bubbles?"  
"Not so much." She sighed. "Back when we were kids, I thought we had a connection. More than friends, more like sisters. But, as time wore on, and we fought less, we drifted apart. Bubbles and Blossom are closer than ever though, I'm the third wheel."  
God, she must miss them a lot. I know I would if Brick and Boomer dumped me like that. I mean, they were my blood brothers! We'd cut ourselves and mixed our blood together as kids!  
And for someone to lose those they had a bond with, that must be horrible. "When did that happen?"  
"Around eigth grade, when we almost completely stopped transforming." She sighed, pulling her knees to her chest.

While my brothers would kill me for seeing her and not fighting her at the least, I didn't want to fight just then. "Don't you have anyone else?" I asked. I'm pretty sure she had a brother too, didn't she?  
"Five little brothers and a baby sister who's almost five weeks old." She sighed, leaning back against the stone pillar.  
I wonder if I touched on a senstive subject?  
"How old are your brothers?" I asked curiously.  
"Dave, Chris, and Jim, are five and are starting kindergarten, their the oldest, triplets. Brian is three. And Joshua is two. The three youngest are with a sitter right now." Usually she wouldn't tell anyone this kind fo stuff. I mean, I could use that info to kidnap them or something!

After a while, she got up and started skating around. That girl was one thing, and that was good! She was pulling tricks without thinking about it!  
Seriously, looking at her eyes, I saw they were filmed over, like she was somewhere else entirely.  
I was bored, and I had my board with me, so I joined her on the ramp. Before long we were competing to see who could pull off the most flips without flying.  
We both got to five before Buttercup and I found we were tied. "Gotta say, your cooler than I gave you credit for!" This was the Buttercup I knew!  
"Not half bad yourself!" I praised her grudgingly. "How long you been boarding?"  
"Dude, I've been doing this for eleven years." She taunted me. "Your a newb compared to me!"

Sometime later, we realized it was fifteen after three. "Crap, I gotta run out and buy something for dinner!" BC cursed. When had I given her a nickname? "Need any help with that?" I asked her. I didn't really know where my brothers were at the moment, or what they were doing, but hey I was having some major fun!  
"Sure, we'll board to the market!" She challnged me. Without my noticing it, I had begun to see her, as maybe a friend?

BC's POV

Butch turned out to be a pretty cool guy. We had a lot in common, but also had differences, keeping it all interesting. For instance, he hates oranges, while I love them. We both hate being bored, and we both have lots of problems.  
Me, well other than the obvious, I have a sort of double life. Now, take a moment to think logically, can a teenage girl care for a family of seven by herself? Answer; Hell no!  
I've been working three jobs for the past month, which was hard to do with school and all. I'd thought about dropping out, but I knew I'd get a better job with a high school and college degree.  
I was going to take college courses online year after next.

"So how do you manage to keep everyone fed?" Butch asked, laden down with about ten bags. I'd been able to buy twice as much of food with him along to help.  
"I got one of my gang buddies keeping an eye on them during school." I explained. "Around four I fly by and pick up the triplets."  
Butch glanced at his watch and told me it was three thirty. "Plenty of time to drop off this crap and pick them up!" I said, determinned. "Besides, at four thirty I gotta go to my after school job!"  
He seemed mildly impressed at how many jobs I took on.

"Hey Butch, where are your brothers?" I asked. We were now putting the grocerys into the cabinets, Jaden, my buddy, was entertaining the kids.  
"I don't know." He said thoughtfully. "Brick is probably at the library, he likes to read. Boomer, he likes flying around the port to look at the water and stuff."  
"Really?" I asked suspiciously. "Cause if I didn't know better, I'd say you were talking about Blossom and Bubbles!"  
"I thought you didn't talk to them anymore?" He said, putting away the milk.  
"I don't, doesn't mean I don't hear them talking to their friends." I informed him. "It's amazing what you can learn when people think your listening to music."  
I revealed my eavesdropping trick. It was to put headphones into my ears, even though I didn't even own an Ipod.

"Man I gotta try that!" He laughed. "Come on, we gotta pick up your bros!" I found myself forgetting about my mom's death, about my run away dad, or even about my old friends. With him around, everything was just so much brighter.  
"Race ya!" I called, jumping into the air and flying off. In case those reading these entries are confused, the powerpuff power kind of soaked into our DNA. Or really, just me as far as I can tell. Use them long enough and they really do become a part of you.  
Sure, transforming makes the powers, more powerful, but it was such a hassle. On another note, the entire city found out we were the powerpuffs when we transformed in front of everyone at a city meeting.

When we got back, I was carrying Dave and Chris, while Butch was holding Jim. "Come on! I'm carrying two of them and you still can't beat me?" While I said this my brothers all stuck their toungues out at him.  
"Ah whatever!" He snapped angrily, probably because I beat him twice.  
Sadly, all good things come to an end. "I gotta go, if I'm gone any longer they'll wonder where I am." He said forlorningly.  
"Yeah, guess you got your own family to go home to." He gave Bets, my sister, back to me and left.  
Before he left the door, I ran up to him.  
"Butch, maybe, you could stop by again sometime?" I asked him nervously. I don't know why, I just don't want him to leave.  
"No prob!" He assured me. "I'll come by at around three tommorrow, that cool?"  
"That'll be great!" I replied happily. I hadn't felt this happy in so long.

He must have been happy too. When we're happy, we tend to float a few inches off the ground, he was practically soaring before he even got to the door!  
"See ya tommorrow!" He called from the night sky.  
"Right!" I called back. It was seven, time for little girls to be put to bed and for little boys to eat dinner. "Come on, soups on!" I called through the house.  
Not ten minutes later, someone knocked on my door. At first, I thought maybe Butch had forgotten something. When I opened it, I definetly did not expect to see both Blossom and Bubbles standing on my doorstep.

Oh God, why were they here? "What do you want?" I asked curtly, adopting my cold school persona. "What, we can't visit out friend anymore?" Blossom asked jokingly, almost as if these past few years hadn't happened.  
They both barged in wihout even acknowledging the fact I was holding Bets in my arms. When they pushed past me, I lost my balance, I quickly turned so I wouldn't hurt Bets and landed on the porch steps, hard.  
Bets started crying, and my back was now in a lot of pain. "Some friends." I muttered darkly.

Inside, they were both cooing at my little brothers. "AW! I didn't know you had so many brothers!" Bubbles cooed. "But where's your mother and father? Shouldn't you be having dinner with them?"  
I think that's when they noticed the crying baby in my hands. "Oh my gosh! Did we hurt her?" She cried, still the sweet kind of and caring person I used to know.  
"Again, why are you two here?" I demanded, frankly pissed they'd almost killed my sister.  
Blossom tried to take Bets away from me, but I backed away. "Geez I just wanna hold her!" She cried sourly. "What's with you? First you ditch on the last day of school, now your totally uncaring with us! You didn't even tell us you had two new brothers and a sister!"

Come on girl, calm down! Bets just stopped crying, if you yell at them like you want to she'll start crying again and she'll never go to sleep.  
"Please leave." I whispered politely.  
Jim was looking at both of them angrily. He was five, but he was protective over us, and he had seen them knock me down with little Bets in my hands. "Buttercup, calm down." Blossom scolded me. God she sounded like mom! "We did come here for a reason you know!"  
"My mom asked you to leave!" Jim shouted at her, good old boy that he was. "So get out!" He hardly remembered mom at all any more, and called me mom more often than not.  
"What are you talking about?" Bubbles asked innocently, or stupidly, hard to tell sometimes. "She's your sister not your mom! She's too young to be a mama!"

That's it! I don't care if Bets cries till the end of the world! "Shut the fuck up and get your asses out of my house!" I shouted, loud enough for our neighbors to wonder what was going on.  
Surprisingly enough, Bets didn't cry, instead she giggled. Anger makes her giggle! "We came to see how you were doing but it's clear you've changed since we used to fight side by side!" Blossom snapped, going to Bubbles' aid.  
"Yeah, I have changed." I replied, deathly calm. "You've changed too. At one time, when my mother died, you would've been at her funeral by my side. When my dad left us, you would've been offering support. When I took three jobs and worked my ass off to get good enough grades for a good college, you would've helped me study." Crap, I was choking up. "Blossom, I have changed, but at least I still remember my friends!"

Blossom's POV

"You've changed too." She pointed out, she sounded so sad. "At one time, when my mother died, you would've been at her funeral by my side. When my dad left us, you would've been offering support. When I took three jobs and worked my ass off to get good enough grades for a good college, you would've helped me study." Had all that, really happened? I could see she was on the bring of tears now. "Blossom, I have changed, but at least I remember my friends!"  
I think that one hurt the most. When we first got out powers, Bubbles and I wokred hard to gain Buttercup's trust, and after we stopped, when we didn't need her anymore, we'd just abandoned her.

"But, we didn't mean to!" Bubbles sobbed, not because she was hurt, but because a friend had been hurting and we hadn't bothered trying to help. Could we even be called friends?  
I'd never seen Buttercup like this. She was always the strong one, when we needed strength to carry on, Buttercup lent it to us.  
"Buttercup, how can we ever make it up to you?" Tears streamed down my face as I realized I'd caused one of my best friends to fall into the darkness. The white aura that once surrounded her, was turning darker.  
How had I missed that? How!

Bubble's POV

I felt horrible! I was trash! No, worse, at least trash couldn't hurt anyone! I was scum! I was the lowest possible life form on the planet!  
Here Buttercup stood, so strong and independent, and now she was raising her siblings all by herself, and I hadn't even tried helping! "Please, don't say your sorry." Her eyes, they were so dead, so far away. "Because if you do, I'll believe you! I'll trust you again, and when you don't need me anymore, you'll ignore me again!"  
"No, we won't." I pleaded. "Please, let us make it up to you! I know we might never regain your trust and friendship, but at least let us try!"

She was hurting so much, but she wasn't crying, not a tear. Both me and Blossom were pleading now. Just before Buttercup began to really cry, I felt something small and hard hit the small of my back.  
I gasped in pain and turned to see her little brothers, all of them ready to throw things at us. "Why are you doing this?" Blossom asked them. "You little brats! You shouldn't throw things!"  
I think her outburst only brought Buttercup's anger back, and then made it climb to it's peak.  
Without warning, one of the boys had taken the baby from her and she punched Blossom on the jaw. Blossom was thrown to the floor. "Blossom!" I cried in surprise.

BC's POV

"Don't you ever call them brats again!" I warned the red head on the floor at my feet. "They had every right to throw that cup at you! GET OUT!"  
Bubbles gather Blossom and both of them left, slamming the door behind them, though I think that was an accident.  
"Mama, are you okway now?" Joshua asked me in that adorable baby language of his.  
"Yeah, I'm fine Kiddo." I said affectionately, drawing them all into a big group hug. "Thanks guys."

After dinner, I read the boys a bedtime story, and put Bets to sleep. After all the excitement, she slept like a rock on the side of the bed.  
I lay next to her on my side, thinking about what to do over the summer. I needed a real job, not just a part time one like I had at the time. At the same time, I had to watch my siblings.  
If one of the inspectors came, and saw them without a sitter, then they would be taken away from me. Especially Bets, she would be the first to go.  
It had taken three months to convince the court to let me care for them as best I could, and if I didn't meet the requirments, then they would be taken away.

I worked into the night cleaning up and doing my chores. Funny how you never appreciate them, until your the one doing them all.  
I fed Bets periodically through the night, and when I could, I slept. The next morning, I left them with Jaden and went to hunt for a good job for a fifteen year old girl.  
I finally found one at a bike shop called Motorbucks, owned by Princess' daddy, but hey, beggers can't be choosers.  
I would start work Monday, as a mechanic, repairing the bikes people brought in for repairs. All those auto shop courses had come in handy I guess.

My hours were from eight to five, and I got thirty bucks an hour, and got paid every other week on Tuesdays. Talk about a pretty sweet gig.  
With that done, I skated back home to spend some much needed time with my real family. "Bets, silly girl!" I crooned as she giggled and tugged at my shoulder length hair. "I know you want some too but it'll grow sooner or later." I assured her.  
Hey, I know I'm the tomboy, but I do have my sweet side. It just happens to stay at home.  
Before I knew it, three had finally rolled to town and Butch had been brought for the ride. He was wearing his usual black and green jacket and black jeans.  
I slipped into a green top, green yankees cap, and some tan shorts.

I left the kids with Jayden and Butch and I went out, riding his awesome green motorcycle. "This is awesome!" I yelled as we pushed the bike for all it was worth.  
"If you think this is cool, watch this and hang on tight!" Butch countered, heading straight for the bridge. It was raising up, meaning a boat was passing under it. Most girls would be begging him to stop, but what was there for me to worry about?  
If we didn't make it I could let go of him and fly.  
As I was thinking about this, we reached the ramp, and started doing awesome flips in midair before landing on the other side. "Let's do it again!" I cried happily. I couldn't remember the last time I'd had so much fun, and we'd only been at it for like, ten minutes!

After riding the bike got boring, we started flying around and just plain messing around. I was doing outrageous flips and tricks while he did the exact same thing next to me.  
At one point, we grabbed each other by the forearms and began twirling round and round until both of us were dizzy. After we recovered, I pointed out a passing plane. "Come on!" I called to him, flying up to it.  
We tormented the passengers and decided to sit on the top of the plane for a bit. "Geez, whenever I did this with the girls they said it was impolite!" I was cracking up, the looks on some of their faces was priceless! "Oh man, I forgot how much fun this was!"

Butch's POV

Man, now that she wasn't all mopey she was so much fun! I liked hanging with my brothers just fine, but other people are good too, and this girl was great!  
"Yo BC, wanna grab a bite to eat?" After all this flying and plane jacking I was hungry.  
"You read my mind!" She exclaimed, still in a good mood. "What do ya say to pizza?"  
"I say, why are we still here!" I jumped off the plane and we flew off to the nearest pizza place for a nice large supreme!  
After dinner, we just sorta flew around, not all over the place like before, more in a lazy well fed way, not really caring where we were going.

How could I have been so stupid? When we fly, green lights come from our feet! Of course my brothers and those girls would see them and assume the worst!  
"What are you doing Butch?" I jumped and saw Brick and Boomer were both right behind me. "And you Buttercup?" This time we both jumped and saw Bubbles and Blossom flying our way.  
BC and I were now back to back as our friends and family surrounded us in midair. "What are you doing with that creep?" Blossom demanded. "Butch why are you messing with that bitch?" Brick countered angrily.

"BC?" I asked, wondering what she thought we should do. "See ya tommorrow Butch?" She asked tentatively. I nodded and we both lowered ourselves to the ground before going our seperate ways.  
Before flying off and leaving her though, I had to do something. "BC, three days from now, at the bridge." I whispered in her ear. She pretended to giggle like a high school girl and I flew off, feeling better than I had yesterday.  
That good mood lasted until me and my bros got home. Home, was an old abandoned gas station by the way.

"What were you thinking Butch?" Boomer looked ready to pull out all his golden locks. "She's one of them! A Powerpuff girl! Of all girls why her?"  
"I don't know!" I defended myself nervously. "I mean, we met up yesterday and got to talking and then..." Oh crap, did I really sound like that? I sounded like a pansy!  
"Well you can bet on one thing." Brick announced seriously. "Your not going anywhere until you've gotten over this infatuation of yours!"  
"What are you, my mom?" I snapped at him. I'm not even sure why, but the thought of not seeing her, it hurt, somehow.  
"No, we're your bothers!" Boomer answered for him. "You'll thank us later!" Suddenly everything went pitch black. I remember thinking about BC's beautiful, endless green eyes, before I fell into unconciousness.

Brick's POV

Those anatomy lessons came in handy. After I hit the pressure point on his neck, I caught my brother as he fell. "Help me put him in his room." I told Boomer.  
Together we put our snoozing brother in bed and went to the main room to talk about what to do. "Knowing him he'll see her just to annoy us." Boomer complained. "I don't know about you but I don't wanna spend all my time babysitting my older brother."  
"True, but imagine if they started dating." I countered logically. "She'll change him, make him forget about us! Before we know it, he's enrolling in a school and helping to fight crime!"

Funny thing is, I expected something like this with Boomer, not Butch. I mean, Butch never even looked at any girls! Boomer was a sweet, and somewhat innocent boy who all girls liked to mess around with. I'd expect something like this with him! But Butch of all people!  
Hell, I'm a more likely choice than him!

Come to think of it, Butch had been acting weird since yesterday, and he refused to tell us where he'd been. That must have been when they met and got together.  
That damned bitch was trying to tear him away from us! Before long, Butch would be a goody-goody! I was starting to worry about how we were going to rid him of these feelings, when a light just flicked on in my brain.  
What if, instead of Butch going good, Buttercup went bad? It would be hard to do, but without their powerhouse, the powerpuffs were nothing.  
"Boomer, we may be able to work this to our advantage." I sneered.

Boomer's POV

When Brick told me his plan, I had had my doubts. I mean, wouldn't she always be with those girls now? And wouldn't they be trying to get rid of her crush too?  
But if it worked, not only would we get our revenge, but a new teammate, and Butch would be happy too! It was a win-win! Guess that's why Brick's the leader!  
"Great plan!" I praised him. "Now all we gotta do is make Butch make her into a bad girl!"

We talked a little while about how to get Butch to do his part to corrupt her. "The problem, I think, is that we don't know if this is a crush or not." Brick pointed out. "It may be hard to believe, but Butch may have falled head over heels for this girl."  
That was a problem. What if Butch didn't want to use her like that? Then what would they do?

BC's POV

Sometimes, Blossom amazes me with how long she can yell at me. It's already been an hour and I don't think she's stopped for breath once.  
Glancing at Bubbles, I saw she was reading another of those damned magazines. At the moment, we were at Blossom's house because her family was on vacation and they had literally dragged me here against my will.  
Oh wait, did Blossom just ask me something. "What?" I asked, noticing her angry stare.  
"I said, your going to stay here until your over that stupid bad boy!" She repeated pateintly. Didn't she remember anything from yesterday?  
"And who's going to take care of my little brothers and sister?" I asked her, bored out of my mind plainly written all over my face. It couldn't be clearer if I'd written it in permanent marker!

Blossom, was apparently lost for words. Guess she didn't think about that little aspect. "Bets needs feeding every four hours and doesn't sleep through the night." I began to list certain aspects of them. "Joshua has nightmares, a lot, and wets the bed. Brian will throw a tantrum if no one's there to read his favorite bedtime story. Dave, Chris, and Jim have swimming lessons starting tommorrow morning."  
Bubbles was looking at me funny now, was that emotion that I hated being directed at me, pity?  
"Well, I guess you could get over him at your own house." Blossom suggested thoughtfully. "Or maybe a sitter?"  
"Jayden is the only one they'll let watch them and he's going on vacation in the morning." I informed her. I was beginning to enjoy this, it wasn't often Blossom lost an arguement.

Somehow, Bubbles and Blossom began fighting over the best way to rid me of 'my crush', giving me the oppurtunity needed for escape.  
Before they knew what was going on, I'd snuck out the door and flown down the stairs and out an open window. Freedom was sweet! I flew home right away, I was already late and Jay had to go home and pack for his trip to Europe or whatever.  
"Sorry I'm late!" I called as I burst through the door.  
"About time!" Jayden sighed thankfully. He handed me my cooing sister and a bottle and almost ran out the door. "Were they that bad?" I asked Bets.  
As answer, she just cooed some more.

/END\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
LC; I wrote more than I meant to!  
Butch; Kinda cool I guess.  
BC; I like it!  
LC; I'll update after many reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

LC; YAY for powerpuff and rowdyruff!  
Butch; Did some bozo give you chocolate...again?  
LC; YEP! I met this nice evil monkey man who gave me this! *Pulls out Choco-sama bar!*  
BC; Lucky for us Blossom isn't here.  
Blossom; Someone say my name? *Sees choco-sama* CHOCO-SAMA!  
LC; No! My Choco-sama! *And so began the choco wars*  
LC; And that's how the chocolate wars began children. *Puts kids to sleep*  
Becky; Who won?  
LC; LC, who else?  
Becky; Night big sister!  
LC; Night Becky!  
Disclaimer; I do not own powerpuff girls z, however I do own Choco-sama! (Blossom starts crying) All hail Choco-kami!

Chapter 2, B + BC = LOVE, simple math

Butch's POV

Crap, what hit me? I feel like I've been sleeping for a thousand years. Hope that's not the case, cause that would mean I missed my date with BC.  
I opened my eyes and saw I was laying my bed, with no idea how I got here. Damn, Brick must've knocked me out when I was distracted by Boomer!  
I jumped out of bed and changed into some, sorta clean, clothes and ran out of my room. "Brick!" I growled angrily. "That was a damned dirty trick! I'm gonna pummel you to the center of the Earth!"  
To my surprise, the place was empty.

I checked the calendar, since Boomer always makes sure to mark the day every night. To my relief, I'd only been out for most of the day.  
Only question now was, what to do next? On one hand, staying here could mean they would try and keep me under lock and key. Then again I wouldn't be seeing BC for a couple more days.  
To say the least, I was now officially bored.

With nothing better to do, I decided to go out and see about the bad side of town's scene. Who knew, maybe let out some anger on a few punks who wandered onto Green's side of the street.  
After all, I am the leader of the Green streetgang, Butch Job.

When I got to my gang's hideaway in an old storage shed, I found most of the crew were all ready there. My 'crew' consisted of the gangreengang, and a couple other blokes who acted like our eyes and ears whenever we had to stay off the street.  
"Yo, Butch Job!" Ace called to me. "We got news that the Southies are wagin gang war!"  
"Again?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, while trying to keep a straight face. The southies were a bunch of little puppies who only got to the top three street gangs cause of their numbers.

Being back in the old crip made me think about BC again. I wonder if she'd like doing this kind of thing? We were a lot alike, and this was a big part of my life.  
But then came the problem of her siblings. Sure, she could get a sitter, but what about if she got into trouble? Would the kids be taken away?  
She'd probably hate me if that happened.

BC's POV

I managed to find a sitter for the kids after I dropped the triplets at the pool for their lessons, I went to work.  
There's just something about the smell of gasoline that just makes my day.  
I could get used to working here. However, now I had an entire afternoon to myself and absolutely nothing to do with it.  
I knew I needed another job if I was going to make end's meet, but my sitter wouldn't be able to watch them that long.  
And I couldn't afford that anyway.  
It seemed life just had it out for me now, ya know?

I was flying above street level, trying to clear my head to think clearer when I noticed this new day care center that just opened last week.  
Come to think of it, there was something about it on the news wasn't there?  
I'd already finished work for the day, so I decided to check it out. You never know, it could be the answer to my problem!  
Inside, a bunch of kids were playing around the lobby with a few ladies watching them from the corner of the room.

A half hour later, I was floating on cloud nine! For only five dollars a day, I could get all my siblings watched and taken care of from nine to eleven!  
Now I would be free to get another job without worrying over who was watching the kids! Now, all I have to do is drop them off on my way home and that'll be all set!  
Now, I wonder if I can save up to buy a car? Or a motorcycle, that would work to.

The next day, I left my gig and went out on a job hunt. Imagine my surprise when I found that none of the local shops had any wanted signs.  
It was like all the jobs had been taken over night! Growling out my frustration, I flew over this dingy part of town, where the street gangs ran rampant.  
Street thugs were just the guys I needed to let out a little of my anger without doing serious property damage.  
However, it seemed to me that the gangs were pretty quiet today. No robberies, no high jacks, not even any drug exchanges, and those happened at least every day three times a day!  
So this rose the question, where were all the street thugs? Of course, in my head, I worded it more like, 'Where are all my punching bags?'.

After an hour of flying around and seeing nothing, I was just about to give up and just go to the gym when I caught a glance of green.  
When i followed it around the alley, I saw it was my own little secret romeo, Butch.  
"Yo Butch!" I called, landing just behind him. "What are you doing in a dump like this?"  
He turned to look at me, surprised I guess. But then he started laughing! "How'd I know I was going to run into you here?" He asked me. "I was just thinking about you BC."  
I smirked and walked up next to him. He was wearing a ripped up green hoodie who's sleeves had been shredded to pieces. His jeans had so many holes they seemed more leg then jean.  
"You look like something the cat dragged in." I taunted him.  
Imagine my surprise when I saw the blood.

Butch's POV

The Southies had gotten stronger and the numbers themselves was enough to push us back some. Still, we had the super power mojo on our side, so we drove them back.  
Still, didn't stop one lucky jerk from getting in a good shot with his knife.  
I'd been trying to get back to the hide out when BC had flown from the sky down to earth next to me. My arm by then was going numb and I could barely stand.  
I saw how her face lost the smirk and turned worried and concerned in the blink of an eye.  
"Butch!" She cried worredly.  
I couldn't stop myself from falling into her arms.

I told her where to find out hide out and she agreed to take me back there to get help. After that though, I lost conciousness, losing myself to her steady heartbeat.  
I know I said it would be cool if she could join the greens, but now it looks like I may get my wish. Because I know that whoever finds our hide out is usually initiated and BC wouldn't risk her brothers and sister by pissing off a street gang.  
Especially not one that had most of the city wired.

~~~~~~ Three hours later!  
~~~~~~

Ow, my head hurts, oh wait, my arm does to. Why does it always got to be my arm and head? Everytime I get in a head, it's like they aim for those on purpose!  
I opened my eyes to find myself in my gang's hide out, with BC sitting in a chair nearby talking to Ace.  
I managed to sit up and BC helped by putting a few pillows behind me.  
"So what's up?" I asked, my words still a little slurred.  
"You've been out for three hours and I found myself talking to somebody I should be kicking to Jersey and back." BC answered, glaring at Ace.  
"Hey I'm just saying, your talents would be better suited with us!" So he had been trying to get her to join? Heh, good luck dude, better you than me.

The rest of the ganggreengang took turns trying to peacefully convince her to join us and I began a silent countdown until she reached her boiling point.  
Sure enough, around seven she finally lost it.

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING TRAPS AND OPEN YOUR DAMNED EARS ALREADY!" She yelled at them. "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR WEEDLING AND TRYING TO GET ME TO JOIN YOUR LITTLE SEWING CIRCLE! IF YOU WANT ME TO JOIN, THEN YOU HAVE TO BEAT ME!"  
I kind of had to slap a hand over my face to stop myself from bursting into laughter at the idea. Come on, what were the odds of the losers, the gangreengang, beating a power puff?  
Yeah, not very likely.  
Ace smirked, that's always a bad sign. "Fine then, but you'll fight whoever we choose to fight you." Oh, I see where this is going. "Butch, why don't you give her her intiation."  
How did I know that was going to happen?

We met in an old basket ball field. "Don't hold back." She warned me. "I want a real fight, I got a lot of anger to get out my system and I gotta go pick up the kids."  
"No prob BC." I assured her. "Besides, I want to know who's stronger, you or me?"  
We had very similar smiles, I can't believe I never noticed, guess because she never really smiled at me before. Well, time to see who can hand who's butt to who.  
We charged eachother quickly, throwing fake punches to test the other's skill level. She'd improved since our last fight alright, that much was certain.

Eventually though, that amazing anger that always gave her strength began to wear out. Soon she got slower, she was starting to tire out.  
I had told her I wouldn't hold back, so I only pushed harder when she began to faulter.

BC's POV

Damn, damn, damn, I need to work out more, damn, damn, oh, and before I forget, damn! He's stronger, faster, and has more expeience than me!  
Come on, even if your a freaking hundred foot tall monster, if you get beaten up enough times, you'll stop coming around. Giant monster battles that lasted for hours were few and inbetween.  
So now I'm in my first real fight in six months, and about to get my ass handed to me on a silver platter. Butch isn't holding back at least, so I know if I'm going to lose, it's because we were going all out.  
Then again, sometimes to go all out, means to go all out.

We seperated for a minute to catch our breath and I took the chance to do a partial transformation. That means I can change the power of my powers, without specifically changing into a girly skirt.  
The bonus to this, I get to call out my hammer from wherever it goes when I'm not using it. (Anime hammer space!) Butch eyed the hammer warily, as he well should, before he called out his own weapons.  
Guess he was going to use biological warfare now.

"Come on Butch, this the best you got?" I taunted him, smacking away the flying gym socks he tossed at me. Too bad I forgot one important detail, these were boomerang socks.  
And the life lesson many children learn at the mother's knee is, what goes around, comes around.  
So I was just about ready to swat Butch like an overgrown fly when the socks came back for round two. And this time, they were releasing a weird green gas.  
I coughed a few times and tried to filter it out with my hands, having dropped my hammer.

"My socks have a special ability BC." He looked almost apolgeticly at me. "They let loose an air borne tranquilizer when they come around the target a second time."  
That was I heard, since I collapsed into a coughing fit to the ground, desperate for air. By some miracle the smoke cleared and Butch was spraying some purple stuff in my face.  
Almost instantly I could think more clearly. Whatever that purple stuff was, it had negated the first smoke's affects on me.  
"You lost." He announced.  
So that's how I became a member of the green gang and got my second job.

I made it back home with the kids without realizing it. I'd gone into auto pilot again I guess. But I can tell you I was not happy to see Blossom and Bubbles waiting in MY living room for me.  
"Where have you been?" Blossom demanded angrily. Somehow, I knew she was going into another hour long rant. I needed to head her off before she really got going though, otherwise I'd never get the kids to bed.  
"Lecture later, kids dinner, bath, and bed now." I said, driving them all to the kitchen.

Still feeling nauseous from the sock fight, I made chili and grill cheese sandwhiches. I then had to give each of the kids a bath before reading three different bed time stories to get them all asleep.  
As Bets finally drifted off and I left my room to start on house chores, I remembered about my unwanted guests.  
The fact I ran into them just outside my door helped jog my memory.

"Okay, start lecturing." I said, making myself comfortable with a good book on the couch. Instead of a lecture though, I got a hug.  
I waited for five minutes, and when they still didn't let go, I pushed them off.  
"And you did that why?" I asked them, putting myself in the rocking chair I used for Bets instead. Hopefully that would deter any more hugs.  
"Buttercup, we are powerpuff girls, and as such, we do not abandon our comrades." She sounded like such the hypocrite. "As such, Bubbles and I are determinned to help you stay on the path of right!"  
When did I wander off it?

I had to wait fifteen minutes while she kept going on about loyalty to fellow puffs. I guess speeches were her way of apologizing without actually apologizing.  
Truth be told I almost fell asleep. When she finished she looked at me expectantly, like I was a computer that if she stared and inspectd for long enough, would show her how it worked.  
I hate it when she looks at me like that.

"Get your eyes back in your head Blossom." I snapped tiredly, I'd been up since eight you know. "I'm not sure what you thought that speech would accomplish but I still think you two are the worst friends I ever had."  
Both their expressions fell, and I felt again that annoying urge to apologize even though I was in the right. "Look, just tell me what you want. It's been a long day and all I want is a warm bath and a nice soft bed."  
Sleep tends to make me more complacent, more calm. Lack of sleep tends to make my mind more fuddled and can get me into some seriou shit.  
This is a key example.

"Alright, I'll get straight to the point then." Blossom announced. "We fear that you may resort to less than honorable means to support your family, so we are going to contact your father and get him to return for you."  
I was half asleep now and had only heard every other word. "Yeah sure, whatever." I mumbled, resting my head in my hand and half closing my eyes. When was the last time I'd slept through the night?

Bubbles's POV

Buttercup at first seemed full of energy and angry, but now with the kids in bed, it seems like all her strength and fortitude just left her.  
Her skin is pale, and she seems sluggish. When she said she hadn't slept, I began to worry for her even more. She was ready to drop by time Blossom got around to telling her why we were here.  
We figured that if her father was home more often, it would take some of the load off. If he came home, he could take care of the kids so Buttercup could relax more.

"Alright then, so would you tell us where he is at the moment?" Blossom asked politely. I don't think she's noticed how tired, and defeated, Buttercup is right now.  
When Buttercup didn't answer immediatly, we both looked closer and found she was asleep. She fell asleep during Blossom's lecture!  
Blossom looked just as shocked as I did!

"Come on," I giggled, it was too funny. "Let's put her to bed." As soon as I touched her skin however, I knew it was more than regular fatigue, she was burning up with fever!  
How did we not notice this when we gave her that hug!  
"She's burning up!" It sounded whiny, even to me. "She's sick and still works so hard to take care of her family!" We carried her to her bed after moving Betty to her crib so she wouldn't get sick to.  
"Blossom, go get a damp cloth and a bowl of water would you?" I asked her. When she left though, Buttercup mumbled something in her sleep.  
"Missed you guys."

Blossom's POV

I knew the whole time I was giving that speech I sounded like a hypocrite, but my nerve failed me under her intense gaze. After I had finished, I had looked at her long and hard.  
When I did, to my horror, I found the white light aura was even blacker than the other day! She was falling from the path of righteousness!  
What was worse though, was when she said we were the worst friends she'd ever had!  
And to be honest, I knew she was right.

We didn't even notice that we were spending no time with her! In fact, when we had come to her house that day after school ended, we hadn't even realized how long it had been since we'd even hung out!  
But finding two new brothers, a baby, and no mom, got me to thinking.  
Did we ever deserve her friendship?

Now though, she's sick and lying in bed. I've read that keeping your body at a hundred percent wears it down, actually shortening your lifespan.  
I think that's what she's been doing to. She's been using her powers frequently, working herself to the bone, and still manages to fight crime and care for her siblings. If that's not working at a hundred percent, I don't know what is.  
But she's done it for so long, that it's finally caught up to her. This is her body's way of saying, 'Hey, give me a break here!'.  
Now, Bubbles and I have to make sure she gets that break.

But what I think is the most worrying, is that that Butch guy might come around looking for her. I've no idea if he knows where she lives, but if he does, then her family could be in danger.  
The rowdy ruffs might come and attack her while she's weak, and I would never forgive myself if something happened to her or her family.  
Now, all we had to do was take care of her like she once would have done for us. Maybe this is our chance to try and make things right again, and I can only hope with all my being, that someday she'll, if not forgive, then tolerate us.

Butch's POV

After BC got back home safe and sound, I went home too. It was time my brothers and I had a little talk. I loved them, but they needed to know I would do what I wanted when I wanted.  
They accepted that sometimes I was going to go off and blow stuff up, now they had to accept that I wanted to date a power puff.  
Yeah, sounds all good and stuff, but somehow I know things are going to go bad somewhere along the line. I just hope BC and me can stay together through it all.

When I got home, sure enough, there were my two brothers standing there in our 'living room' waiting for me. This time I made sure to stay out of arm's length.  
"Hey Butch, we need to talk." Brick announced. He had this cool, calculating look on his face, like he was going to try and convince me to do something really stupid in the name of science or whatever.  
Sometimes he could be such a nerd.

"Listen, we know you have a thing for Buttercup." He always had to lay down the facts before he could get to what he wanted to talk about, something that annoyed me to no end. Why couldn't he just get it over with? "We also know you happen to lead the green gang of the city, and that you had a fight with said previously mentioned puff and got her initiated into your gang." It sometimes freaked me out how they knew stuff like that. "So now all we want to know is, is she still a puff?"  
What kind of question was that? Of course she's a puff. I mean, she has the powers and she fights crime-oh wait, she just joined a criminal gang.  
"I don't know." I finally answered. "She did join the gang but that was only because of some honor thing and I don't think she would really do anything illegal." I took a moment to think about what would happen if I took her to a bar. "Least, maybe not yet." I murmured.

Brick's POV

When we'd found out about her joining, I nearly jumped for joy! Seemed we wouldn't have to find a way to trick our brother into making her a bad girl after all!  
I've been doing some research using ourselves and the puffs as the experiment, and I've found something interesting. Seems like the two most similar, are Buttercup and Butch. Boomer and I would probably get along with our opposites about as well as a cat and dog, but if we did, most likely we would be changed from bad to good.  
However, Buttercup is the black sheep of the power puffs, because she is what I like to call, Ruffer. For one thing, she's a tomboy through and through, does lots of sports, and isn't above getting down and dirty.  
More to the point, she actually enjoys fighting, something her sisters don't seem to share with her.  
Of the three puffs, she's the most likely to willingly join us.

Boomer's POV

Sometimes I'm not sure what goes on in my brothers' heads. Butch always seems to want a fight or a drink or to blow something up. Brick always wants to pull off a big crime and has his nose in a book constantly.  
Myself, sometimes I think I'm the black sheep of the ruffs. For one thing, I hate fighting! The only reason I fight is because my brothers might not like me if I don't!

To be honest, I have a crush on the power puff Bubbles. She's cute, smart, and kind. The problem is, she's a puff and I'm a ruff.  
For some time now, I know Brick's been keeping an eye on me. I think he's worried I might leave to join them. I Would never do that to my brothers though! We're all the others have, if one of us falls, so to do the others!  
So I pushed away my crush on her and focused more on being like my brothers. I know they still think I'm innocent, and they always try and baby me, but I'm every bit as rough and tough as they are!  
Sometimes though, it would be nice to go to school and not worry about who's our enemy and how can we destroy said enemy?  
Yeah, that would be like a dream come true.

But for now, I'll go along with Brick's crazy schemes and deal with Butch's gun-ho attitude. But some day, I'm going to be my own man!  
I'll go to school and learn things, I'll be able to date Bubbles, I'll do whatever I want to do! I'll be an artist! My brothers may not know it, but if I may so myself, I'm a damned good artist!  
My best works are of water-scapes though, that's why I spend so much time at the pier. That's also where I go when I want to see Bubbles, but don't tell my brothers that.  
I've never even really talked to her, but someday I will. But for now, I'm tired.

~~~LINE~~~~ LC;Choco-sama! *Hugs chocolate.*  
Blossom; I want Choco-sama!  
LC; NO! My Choco-sama! MINE! *Activates antidote Z*  
Blossom; WAH!  
LC; Well, I'm pleased with this chapter, it turned out okay. Now all I gotta do is the third chapter, then the fourth, then the...all the other ones...I'm depressed now, there's so much work to do!  
BC; Think of it this way, we're about to kick some major butt!  
LC; Hmmm, thinking about it, thinking about it,...likeing it!


	3. Chapter 3

LC; Hammer Slammer!  
BC; Hey! That's my move!  
LC; I know, but it's so awesome!  
BC; Heh, got that right!  
*And so the two awesomeness loving females went off to do many awesome things*  
Story Sequence.  
Buttercup went off to fight many, many battles with many, many evil doers.  
While LC went out into the world to fight for the ownership of Naruto, PPG, PPGZ, Inuyasha, Yu-gi-oh, ygo GX, and ygo 5ds.  
When next the two met, it was to fight to see wether or not LC would make BC marry Butch.  
LC; You two are the perfect couple!  
BC; I don't like boys!  
And so the two clashed, and awesome was born!  
Awesome; So that's how I came to be?  
LC; That's right!  
Disclaimer; I haven't fought for it's ownership yet. But just you wait mysterious owner, because I will find you!

Chapter 3; Blue Bubbles.

BC's POV

Ow, my head, stomach, hell, let's add toes to that list, HURT! I HATE BEING SICK! I groaned and tried to find a more comfy position on the bed-oh wait a sec, bed?  
Even though it felt like my eyes were glued shut, I found a way to force them open.  
And I know it might seem weird, but it is damned funny when you see Bubbles asleep, in her day clothes, laying half on Blossom's lap, half on her chair.  
Not to mention Blossom herself was using Bubbles for a pillow. But what really got me laughing, was the fact they were both drooling on eachother and wearing skirts.

Lifting my head up from the pillow I'd used to muffle my life, I glanced at the alarm clock. Only to find it was three A.M.!  
What an ungodly hour to be awake!  
I laid back in before something hit me like a snowball in winter. Blossom and Bubbles were asleep in my bedroom.  
I jerked back into a sitting position and glared at the two sleeping girls with every ounce of malice and hate I could summon.  
Them being in my house was bad enough, but in my room?

I was just about to toss them out or grab a bucket of cold water, whichever proved more entertaining and rewarding for being up at three, when I heard Bets crying.  
It was an entire hour after when I usually get up to feed her. And from the sound of the cries she'd been trying to get my attention for a while.  
All my anger immediatly vanished to be replaced with a deep sense of fear. Was going so long past feeding time dangerous for babies?  
What if she got sick because of me?

Without further ado, I flew to get a bottle from the fridge and almost broke the sound barrior trying to get to her room. Not only was it an hour past feeding time, but she was wearing nothing but shirt and diaper in her crib!  
Bets is a cholicy baby. She gets sick really easily. For most babies, sleeping like that is fine, but if she had had another asthma attack, she might have died.  
I quickly rushed to soothe her cries and immediatly settled in the rocking chair with the bottle.  
"I'm so sorry Bets, baby." I crooned softly, making sure to keep it low and smooth so as not to wake my brothers. "Hush now, I'm here now."

After I changed her diaper and carried her back to my room, I remembered my unwanted guests. Did their parents realize they weren't home?  
I shook my head before lying down with Bets nestled in the crook of my arm and the hollow of my side. She sighed happily and fell straight back to sleep, followed closely by myself.

Bubbles' POV

Waking up to find myself soaking Blossom's lap was so mortifying! What was worse was she was doing the same thing to my back!  
When we both got over our shock we looked over to Buttercup and found little Betty sleeping on her chest.  
Unlike last night, Buttercup looked peaceful and happy, as though she loved nothing more than holding her little sister close to her heart like a mother would.  
I thought it was so cute I took a picture with my camera phone for later.

We both heard a crash in the kitchen and assumed the worst, that the Ruffs had come and were robbing the place! Neither of us had our belts though, so we had to play it carefully.  
I laughed out loud when I saw it was just the boys trying to cook breakfast for their sister. I think maybe they recognized us though because they stuck their tongues out at the same time!

"There's no need for that now!" I scolded them softly, holding a finger to my lips. "Buttercup is sick and needs to sleep, so we're going to cook breakfast, okay?"  
They exchanged a weird look before the smallest boy, one with red hair actually, walked over to me passing me a bowl of what tasted like pancake mix.  
"Mommy taught us how to make pancakes but she says we're not allowed to use the stove." The way he said it was so cute, especially since he had his thumb in his mouth most the time.

Blossom's POV

We made breakfast for them and I found the address for the local pool where the triplets were taking lessons, so I dropped them off.  
After that though, we heard crying coming from Buttercup's room, so we went to investigate.  
Inside, Buttercup was still fast asleep while Betty was crying, laying on Buttercup's stomach. I picked her up and carried her down to the kitchen so we could figure out what was wrong.  
But as it turns out, babies are a lot harder to figure out than a computer.

We tried everything! Candy didn't work! Milk made her scream even louder! And even the pacifier we found under the couch did no good!  
It was taking every ounce of my control not to go all powerpuff on the brat and MAKE her shut up! Before even coming here we had gone to get our old powerpuff belts, just in case.  
Now here I was, thinking about what Buttercup would to to us if we hurt her little sister using our super powers. It couldn't be that bad could it? And it has been a while since I used my powers. Maybe just a little knock on the head will shut her up?

I shook my head frantically as I realized what I was doing. I was suppossed to be a superhero, and here I was contemplating about hitting a baby? How pathetic!  
Growling to ease my frustration a little, I figured out why she was crying. I have no idea how we didn't smell it before!  
I am never having kids! Not if I have to change diapers!

BC's POV

Ugh, hate being sick! On second thought, I hate being sick during the summer when I need to go to work and take care of my brothers and sister.  
Yeah, that's much, much worse. Especially when my boss might fire me for being late on my second day. That would really suck since I got no back up plan. This could mean trouble for me and my family. I have to do something.

Lucky me that super powered puffs don't stay sick long. Which I know from past expierences. I can still function until this cold gives up and packs it in. Now to just figure out what kind of damage those two bimbos have wracked upon my family.  
I hope for their sakes that Betty is one piece of they'll be meeting up with my hammer.

Unfortuneatly, Betty was cooing happily in her high chair while everyone was down stairs eating dinner. How long had I been sleeping anyway? I could have sworn it was midnight when I fell asleep! It shouldn't be almost time for bed again!  
Well, at least no ones missing. In fact, it looks like I have two extra.  
I'll leave them be for now, but in the morning, they have to go. Tommorrow is my date with Butch and I am not missing it for anything. Well...okay I'd miss it for my brothers and sister, but you get the idea.

"I don't suppose there's any left overs?" I asked, leaning against the door cooly. "I feel like I haven't eaten in a week." Wait, I haven't been sleeping that long have I? I really need to start marking the calander!  
"Buttercup you shouldn't be out of bed!" Bubbles scolded me. For a minute it was almost like my mom was there, but it passed.  
"Yeah, and you shouldn't be tresspassing." I countered. "But we all can't get what we want, now can we?"

Okay, cold, I know. But I've gone for so long trying to hate them for leaving me alone. I've mostly succeded too. I hate lots of things about them. How they are so girly, how they gave up fighting, how they never even talked to me.  
But then they do something like this and all that hate I've tried building up smolders out. Like a dying ember trying to reignite the flame.  
It's just impossible when they act like this. Like they care.

Even while I ate the food Bubbles made, I wanted to throw them out of my house. But...on the bright side...this is the first time in God knows how long that I've tasted Bubbles' food! I'd forgotten how good it was!  
Anyway, back to my hating rant. Right. I hate how they try to 'help' me, I hate how they won't butt out, I hate how they make me feel like the bad guy. Or...girl. Gah! I hate how they make me confused!

Butch's POV

Tommorrow's the big day! My date with BC! Gee, I hope she's not still made about the whole gang initiation thing. When you think about it, it was kinda unfair. She hasn't gotten to really excercise in a while.  
I mean, there's only so many times you can get beat up by a powerpuff before you decide crime is to hazardous. There aren't that many monsters around that can give her a real challenge. It's no wonder she was so out of shape.

Huh, I just thought of something. Should I dress formal or casual? Wait, why would I dress formal? I'm not taking her to a dance! Wait, where am I taking her? God if this is how your suppossed to feel before going on a date I don't want to anymore!  
Okay, I want to! But still, worrying like this isn't my style.  
I need to cool off a little. Find something to blow up. Yeah, that'll calm me down a bit.

Of course, right now I'm flying above the city looking for something I can use to blow up something else when it hits me. I do that, BC might get angry with me.  
I mean, she may have joined my gang, but I don't think she'll willingly let me by with blowing stuff up. Particularly if it hurts innocent civilians.  
That makes me pause in mid flight.

Isn't love all about not having to change so that your beloved one will love you? So, I shouldn't have to change if BC really wants to be with me. But at the same time, just because she likes me, doesn't mean she won't put something else first.  
Like this worthless city. Or those kids, her brothers and sister.  
She'd put those first. I don't understand the whole city one, but I can understand putting your siblings first.  
I would do the same if asked of me. I love my bros.

Brick's POV

I haven't seen Butch in a while now. He left to go blow something up but theres nothing on the news. Maybe the city's run out of explosives? Or maybe he's trying to pick a target. He can be picky about his targets.  
I sigh and run my fingers through my hair before flipping the channel to another news one. Still nothing on any spontanious combustions.  
Where is Butch?

The great thing about him, is that he's easy to keep track of. He can't go long without causing some kind of mayhem. It worries me when I don't hear anything about him because of that.  
If things get too quiet, I feel like something's wrong. Quiet is just unnatural. And I don't know what to do in the quiet.  
Nothing is suppossed to be quiet! Life is all about noise!

Boomer's POV

I'm here, sitting on the end of the pier looking out to sea. Maybe I should just fly off this way, over the water until I reach another country.  
A place where I could be myself without my brothers judging me forever. Without being called weak cause I think something is cute, not cool.

But there would be a down side to leaving like that. If I did, I'd never see Bubbles again. The blue puff. Well, I'm not sure if she's still a puff. She hasn't fought crime in a long time.  
I wonder how she is right now. She hasn't come to the beach in a while. I wonder if theres something wrong. Maybe she's trying to convince Buttercup to forget about Butch.

BC's POV

Well, I finally managed to get those two out of my house. Sadly, I had to do it by giving them the current address of the arena my dad is fighting at this weekend.  
Yeah, despite how he left us, I still keep track of him. I hate his guts for leaving us, but I love him too. He's my dad.  
I'm going to love him, even if I don't want to. But if he comes home, I will probably sock him through a wall as punishment.  
That would make me feel a hell of a lot better.

But now, I have to find out if I've lost my job at Motorbucks. I hope not, I really hope not. I only have a thousand dollars in the bank.  
Sounds like a lot of money, but it's only three months worth of bills to me. Not to mention regular money for food and stuff.  
I just don't know how I'm going to manage. Maybe I really should just drop out of school.  
It's not like I'm not allowed. Right?

Well, at least I have something to look forward to. I wonder if Butch expects me to dress up? I don't even own any dresses! Okay, chill, since I don't like getting formal, he won't either. I mean, we're a lot alike, right?  
Gah! I need to stop thinking so much and concentrate on finding ways to make money.  
Oh, and figuring out the cost rate of the day care multiplied weekly. I need to make sure I can afford the down payment.

Maybe dad coming back would be a good thing. More free time, less worry over money, the kids get one of their real parents back. It's a win-win situation, right?  
So why do I feel like my troubles have only just begun? Sure, my life now isn't easy, but it could be worse. It could be so much worse. I could lose all of them, I could be forced to watch as their seperated, never to grow up with their siblings again.  
I can't stand that! If that happened, I don't know what I would do!

I need to relax, I'm going to give myself a heart attack. At this rate I'll end up in the loony bin. Right now I'm getting off the phone from Motorbucks. It's official, I love my boss.  
He understood and said that I was to come in same time tommorrow. If things go according to plan, I'll drop the trips off at the pool, the little ones at the day care, get to work, before going on my date with Butch.  
Of course, Blossom was always better at planning then me.

Butch's POV

I can't sleep. I'm too nervous about my date and I have no idea what to do! Seriously, they should write a book. How not to screw up your first date for dummies!  
I'd totally read that! Anything to keep myself from looking like a total dweeb when I met BC for dinner tommorrow! I'm so messed up I almost asked my brothers for advice! How lame!

Brick's POV

Butch did not blow anything up. He came home without ever blowing anything up. If that's not an indication something is wrong, I don't know what is.  
All through dinner, meaning pizza, again, he just stared at his slice. He loves supreme pizza! But he didn't eat a single bite! By then I was wondering if he was sick or something. Come on, it could happen. We don't have the best personal hygeine in the country after all.  
Well, Boomer is an exception to that rule.

"Guys, how about a movie marathon?" Boomer suggested, holding up the dvd collection. I am proud to say we have a rather sizable collection that we did not have to steal. Well, mostly anyway.  
"Nah I'm gonna hit the hay." Butch mumbled uncomfortably, stumbling to his room. He hesitated before opening his bedroom door but went inside anyway.  
"Dude, was it something I said?" Boomer asked me worredly.

"I think he's more hooked on Buttercup then I previously thought." I confided in him. "But I've run the statistics ten times. Buttercup has a high percent chance of joining us. Hopefully he'll get over this pupply love stage before too long."  
"Puppy love stage?" Boomer asked me, looking like he was about to burst into giggles.  
I do not blame him. I just inadvertedly told him about my passion for romances! How stupid could I be? GAH! I curse that stupid DNA we share with those puffs! That's probably why I can't resist a good romance novel!

Boomer's POV

Whoa. Brick is a hopeless romantic? AHAHHAHAHAAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAA! Oh! AHAHAH! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! AAHHAHA! It's just too funny! My brother, who hates all things fiction, loves romance?  
This is just rich! I can't wait to tell Butch! Brick is never living this down! NEVER!  
AHAHAHAHAHHAAHA! Oh, it hurts! Can't breathe! AHAHAHHA! Need...air!

Well, it's almost midnight and I'm bored again. Laughing at Brick is fun and all but you can't do it forever. So now I am sitting on the couch debating wether or not to go ask Butch what's wrong.  
On one hand, I don't want to seem like a scared little baby. On the other, Butch seemed kind of out of it. ... ...Okay, a lot out of it.  
But no one goes into Butch's room without good reason, and comes out again. Seriously, a man went in there once after we just moved in, neither Brick or me ever saw the guy again.

Butch's POV

I can hear Boomer outside the door. He needs to learn to be quieter. Still awake, still worrying over my date, and still trying to figure out why I painted my roof black.  
It's boring and dark and boring! God I wish I had a t.v. in here. Guess I know what I'm doing this weekend. Stealing a brand new t.v., maybe a flat screen.  
Yeah, a nice big forty two inch! That'd be sweet!

.  
LC; Wow. It took forever.  
BC; Liar, you just started it today!  
Butch; Yeah, you just don't want your fans killing you!  
LC; Be quiet! They'll hear you! 


	4. Chapter 4

LC; One would think I would simply forget about the other fics for a while and work on one.

BC; Then that person would actually meet you.

Butch; and realize your too fucking crazy to do that.

LC; You say it like it's a bad thing.

Both; *Exchange look* *Sweatdrop*

LC; Anyway, I give to you the awesomeness that is awesome stories because it is awesome to do so!

Both; We should invest in a Awesome-ease to English dictionary.

Disclaimer; I do not own PPG! Wait a sec, that sounded like a drug the way it sounded. People should pay more attention to stuff like this.

Chapter 4; The Date from Hell

BC's POV

Okay, triplets at pool for lessons, check. The remaining kids at day care check. Me flying straight to Motorbuck's, check. Everything is going according to plan at the moment. Now to see if my luck will last through my date later.  
But for now I have to fix this beautiful Mercedes that just rolled in. I seriously love my new job!

Butch's POV

Okay, I took a shower. For me that is a big deal by the way. I also managed to find something small and insignificant to blow up to get rid of some steam, thus throwing my brothers off my tail. It helped that it was just an old apartment complex scheduled for demolition anyway, so BC shouldn't be too upset about it.

Now I have a huge problem though. The date is at seven, and it is only ten in the morning. That means I have almost nine hours to kill.  
I am so bored right now. Maybe going to hang with the gang will do me some good. I need more money anyway and it's not like BC will be able to catch me since she's at work now.  
Yeah, the perfect way to spend the majority of my day just fell in the palm of my lap.

I flew straight over and went on inside the HQ to see what was what. Ace was busy talking to Snake about some dumb heist he had planned for later that evening.  
Big Billy was eating, no surprise there. The other two who's names are unimportant since they do not even fight are doing something else that I don't really care about.

"So what do we have on the agenda?" I asked, walking in as casual as you please. Ace tossed over our little clip board of things to do and I looked it over pretty fast.  
Some small time robberies, beating down the rival gangs, and just doing nothing seemed to be covering the gist of the paper. Great, so much for fun. Well, maybe the beating up rival gang bit will provide some entertainment.

Blossom's POV

I am just going to say this so it can be put on record, I hate Buttercup's dad! He said that he can't come home for her because he is too busy making money and fighting. If he was making money then why isn't Buttercup relaxing a little? She had to get a job for Pete's sake!

"Your daughter needs your help taking care of your sons and little Betty!" I argued into the pay phone. "You need to get over your wife's death and help your remaining family before they are separated forever! You should at least send some money to her because I know she's not getting any of those rewards."

"What are you talking about?" He replied curiously, serious for the first time. "I send Buttercup money at the end of every week. She shouldn't be strapped for cash."  
This obviously made me stop and think because honestly, money just does not vanish. So that left the question of where the money was going.

"She doesn't have a lot of money in the bank apparently and she's really concerned about spending money." I said carefully. The guy may be a family-leaving bastard but he was still a pro wrestler. I choose to err on the side of caution, live with it.

I hung up later with nothing much accomplished but a mystery on my hands. While romances will forever remain my favorite, mysteries are much more challenging and entertaining.  
So now all I have to do is figure out where the money is going and why it isn't with Buttercup right now. Maybe we should go back to her house to ask her about it.  
Well, later today anyway, she's probably at work now.

Later that day.

BC's POV

There is always satisfaction in doing a job right, and today was no exception. That beautiful Mercedes was purring like a kitten when I left the shop.  
Though it makes me wonder as to the sanity of a man who leaves dirty gym shorts in the hood of his car? Not only does it have the chances of blowing up, but it is just plain erring on the side of stupid. This guy is either running around with a few points shies of a negative IQ, or is legally insane.

Now the Sun is setting, I am flying the triplets home, and I can't wait for my date. I wonder what Butch has planned for us? I do admit to being a normal teenage girl, thus it is natural for me to want a little romance in a lover.  
However if word gets out about what I just admitted to, not only will I deny it, I will kill the reader of this. Do you read me? I will find you!

"Mama is Butch coming again?" Dave asked curiously. Yeah, the squirt is always bugging me about 'big bro' Butch. I realize this is hilarious but it could be worse. They could _not_ like him like with Blossom and Bubbles.

"Yeah, so we have to hurry home to meet him." I answered swiftly, subconsciously speeding in my flight. I was excited, I am the first to admit dating a bad boy has always appealed to me. In face in junior year I was dating a guy named Frank, the school's own bad boy.  
While it was fun, we never got past second base and I dumped him after three months. He got boring.

We arrived sooner than I thought and I unlocked the door and set the kids down inside. I set out again for the day care to pick up the last of the boys and Betty.  
I returned home sooner, much to their chagrin. Brian enjoyed flying and I think he'd like it if I ever had time to fly him all across the city.  
I think I will have to do that someday. If only to get him to laugh like he did tonight.

Bubble's POV

We waited for Buttercup to get home with her little brothers and sister before we went up to the door and knocked.  
Imagine our surprise when the door opened for us to see Buttercup wearing shorts that showed her slender legs and a tank top that flattered her eyes? I never even knew she had an inkling about fashion and here she was looking ready to walk out onto a catwalk.

"Oh, it's you." She sighed, disappointed. "Look, I haven't time to talk to you about whatever stupid reason you have now. I'm waiting for my sitter so I can leave."  
She tried to close the door on us but Blossom, being the impulsive person she was, held it open.

"Buttercup we wanted to ask some questions about the money your dad claims to be sending to you." Blossom actually makes a very funny Sherlock Holmes and I think if she wasn't so self-conscious, she would have come wearing the complete outfit.  
"That lazy bastard isn't sending anything so get the fuck out of my face and leave!" Buttercup snarled. Her cheeks were pink; I think she was embarrassed to be seen looking girly by us.

"Oh Buttercup you look so cute!" I squeed. I could not hold back the squeak in my voice that Buttercup was wearing clothes that could be described as cute.  
"Are you going on a date with a cute boy?" This is when Blossom and I remembered about Butch and Buttercup's brief romance. She wasn't going on a date with him was she?

Butch's POV

I chose a really bad time to land in front of the porch without seeing who BC was talking to. It just had to be the annoying, back stabbing puffs that hurt her so badly.  
I'd have almost preferred if social services was there to drag the kids away. BC might have had some mercy on them.

"Uh, bad time?" I asked lamely when they all turned to stare at me. Which gave me the chance to fully inspect BC's choice of wear.  
Let me state for the record here and now, that she is HOWT! So hot that a 'w' must be added in order to do her justice. I wonder what bra size she is. This also brings up the inevitable question of whether she'd let me get to second base on the first date.

"Why are you here, ruff?" The annoying red head Blossom asked me. I wish I could take out my socks and just let her have it. She deserves it.  
"BC and I are scheduled for a date pinky." I mocked her, pointing to the insane amount of pink she was wearing. I wonder if she's color blind or something. Shouldn't she like red more since that's Brick's favorite color?

"Buttercup you can't date a ruff, you're a puff!" Bubbles cried, looking close to sobbing. How did Buttercup ever deal with a girl like that? I would have decked her five minutes after meeting her. Actually, that still might happen.  
And I would not feel bad about it later since BC hated the girl too. It might even earn me extra points with her.

BC's POV

Things are going steadily from bad to worse. Butch really should buy a watch or something to improve his sense of timing. He is not only ten minutes early, but he's here before the sitter.  
Although Blossom and Bubbles are not much better and are worse in that they at least don't leave when they get the hint, as blatant as that may be.

"Blossom, Bubbles, neither of you can tell me who I can and cannot date." I snarled angrily, feeling Chris pressing in between my spread legs to see who I was talking to.  
"Chris get back inside." I ordered quickly. He obeyed, though I know he was going to tell the others about it.

That is when Jaden pulled up in his beaten up Chevrolet truck. I have never loved that guy more than I did at the moment, and never would again.  
Not five minutes later, I had somehow managed to get rid of the unwanted duo and Jaden was now playing with the kids.

"So, you ready to roll?" Butch asked me nervously. I guess he thinks I was angry at him for showing up when he did.  
"Yep!" I told him, pulling him out of the house and into the air without a second thought.  
We did a lot of stuff that night. Everything from beating up a rival gang, to chowing down to some Chinese, we did it. It was late when he got around to walking me back home. The whole time, we had barely so much as held hands, but on the stoop of my door, he kissed me.

It was not a little peck on the cheek or a tease either. That kiss was full on the lips and held for at least ten seconds before he pulled away.  
I am ashamed to say I may have used the puppy dog pout on him after he pulled away. He just grinned, winked, and flew off into the night.  
I could not have asked for a more perfect night and enjoyed each and every second of it. If you're wondering what the kiss felt like, I have one thing to say.  
Like hell I'm sharing how that felt.

Brick's POV

Butch obviously had a good time last night. The weird thing is he came home slightly drunk. He is a kind of bad boy but he doesn't get drunk much.  
Sure, he wasn't exactly stumbling all over the place, but I could smell the alcohol. If he drank, that means by default Buttercup would have as well. I wonder if my brother got anything good.

It's also another point in my bad girl theory. I doubt puffs regularly indulge in under aged drinking. While Butch may regret it when he wakes up with a hangover, I'll certainly feel better.  
It helps that there was a report on an old warehouse full of crates and stuff was blown up about an hour before his date.  
I think everything is going to be alright.

Boomer's POV

Butch seemed happy when he got home. I guess Buttercup makes him happy. Bubbles makes me happy too, but I never talk to her.  
If I could though, I would admit to watching her every time she went to the pier. I would admit to comparing her to the sky and finding that same sky lacking. She is so beautiful and sweet and nice that I can't help but wish I could get to know her a little more.

If Butch does eventually get Buttercup to join us, then I wonder if it would matter if I went to the puffs. I don't think I'd mind all that much if they asked me to fight crime. It is still fighting, with benefits of course. When you're hurt, they take you to a hospital. If you want to put away the crime fighting hero persona, you can be a normal teen.  
You don't have to hide because people like you. I don't think being a hero would be all that bad. Now if only my brothers would see that.

BC's POV

Okay, it might have been a mistake to indulge myself a little and order that beer. I only had one, but hangovers hurt no matter what.  
Well, at least Butch's date was interesting. We had plenty to talk about, lots in common, and hardly fought at all. He told me if I didn't want to I didn't have to formerly be a member of his gang either, but I could use the exercise.  
Besides, technically I won't be doing anything illegal. So it should not matter.

Now I have many things to be thankful for. I have my family more or less intact. We have a roof over our heads and food for our stomachs. Recently child services haven't been breathing down my neck.  
But sometimes I felt life was unfair. Sure, I don't think anyone has the perfect life, but you would think God would take pity on me eventually.

Right now, watching them all play outside after a hard day's work and feeling a little worse for wear, I couldn't care less.  
Because I can sit here and watch my little brothers grow up. I can hold Betty in my arms while she's tugging on my hair and I can't wipe the smile of my face. Life gave me a bad hand, but I'm able to bluff my way out of just about anything.  
Life is just a big game of poker, and I happen to have the Devil's luck.

"Mama, pway!" Jim pulled me to the yard where I could set Betty down on the grass and play tag with my brothers. It may seem a bit immature to play tag with a bunch of five and below year olds, but it's these moments I treasure the most.  
The times when I can be a kid for a while.

I should not be worrying over if I can make ends meet or not. I should be worrying about who is taking me to prom next year or about sports or something.  
I should be thinking about buying an iPod, not wondering if I have enough money to buy diapers for the month. I should be spending my evenings watching T.V. or out with friends, not fighting crime or watching the kids.

If you asked me if I'd like to switch lives with someone like Princess, I'd only have one answer. Hell no, no way would I do that.  
Sure, I'm more tired every day then after any fight I've ever been in. But it's worth it because I realize just how important it is for me to watch my brothers and sister grow up. I want to be there when the triplets lose their first teeth. I want to be there to make the nightmares leave Brian. I want to be there to see Betty crawl, and later, take her first steps.

Butch's POV

I am amazed how thick headed people can be. By people, I mean monkeys. Especially monkeys names Mojo-jojo!  
He left us alone years ago and we have taken care of ourselves. We don't, and never did, need his help. So it makes me really angry to see him eating pizza on our pool table while my brothers glare at him from the farthest corner of the room.

"Any reason you're here ape butt?" I asked him, barely stopping myself from reaching for the crow bar we keep next to the door. It was very close.  
"I am here because It has come to my attention you have done nothing evil as of late." He always talks like he's better than us and we're nothing more than stupid kids. That monkey's a few bananas short of a tree if you catch my drift.

"Not only that but you have disgraced our name by dating a powerpuff stinky girl!" Why he doesn't call them by the shortened version, puffs, I don't know. It sounds more cool and it doesn't take as long to say.  
"I'll date whoever the hell I want to you fucking old zoo drop out!" I screamed at him, brandishing my socks. If that monkey wants to pick a fight with a hung over me then he's gonna get a fight with a hung over me. I do not know the meaning of the word mercy!

"Which is why I came to give you this!" He held up some kind of needle filled with a weird green liquid. "It is a serum that changes anyone from either bad to good, or good to bad."  
A serum that changes if a guy is good or bad? Okay, it's worth looking in to, but why is he giving it to me?

"Just inject it in the stinky green girl and you will have my blessing." He assured me. Right, because all I ever wanted in life was for a monkey to say he's happy for me. Why is my life so screwed?  
"How do I know it's not some stupid poison you freak of nature?" I asked him, holding the thing at arm's length. Forgive me if I am not too trusting of a guy willing to make his son out of a dirty gym sock.

!

LC; Okay, not a bad chap. I finally introduced the main object of the story.

BC; Oh, now I get the idea to the whole, Good to Bad to Back Again theme.

Butch; Basically I inject her, feel bad later, inject her again, and everything's good?

LC; That is what they want you to think!

Both; *Gulp*

LC; You'll have to wait till next time to find out what happens!


	5. Chapter 5

LC; Another chap to G.T.B.A.B.A!

BC; Geez, you work so slow!

LC; School just ended for me so I never had a lot of time before!

Butch; Now that it's summer she _should_ update more often.

LC; I make no promises!

BC; Can we get on with this train wreck!

LC; Your in a bad mood. What's wrong, do you have a hang over?

BC; Thanks to you, yes, I do!

LC; That rhymed! YAY!

Disclaimer; I do not own the power puff girls but I wish I did. I need my birthday to get here to make a wish! Or a shooting star, I'm not picky which!

Chapter 5; Indecision and Arguments.

Butch's POV

Well, now what do I do with a vial of green supposedly nature changing liquid? I mean actually injecting it into BC? Could I do that?  
Come on, I'm not stupid. I know I have real feelings for her. I also know doing something like this, trying to change the person you like, is wrong and looked down on in most civilizations. Joking aside, I just don't know if I'm comfortable with that. I mean, she might not even like me any more if she's evil!

Brick's POV

Oh, this is just too easy! Butch's invites puff to dinner thinking we're gone for the night. Boomer and I hide, lying in wait for the perfect moment, and score!  
We have ourselves a rowdypuff! That monkey actually did something right for once? I could almost kiss his flee infested ugly ass mug!  
All that I need, is an opportunity. Hmm, I wonder if that monkey could make other syringes for the other two puffs. Particularly the red head Blossom, she would be useful.

Boomer's POV

Would Butch really do something like that? Would he really change everything about Buttercup? I think doing something like that would be the ultimate insult.  
It would be like saying you loved the sky but wished it were green or yellow instead of blue! I also can't help but wonder what that monkey is planning. It isn't like him to get involved with us anymore. It's been years since he's even bothered contacting us. Father my ass!

I don't trust the old ape. I'm going to go out and run a little reconnaissance. Maybe I can uncover a little of Jojo's real plot.  
It's worth a shot anyway; I may as well go for it. My only real obstacle would be Brick. He will probably want to know where I'm going and I doubt he'd let me go spy on the old ape by myself. At the worst he'd tag along, but I don't want him to know what I'm doing.

So with this intention in mind, I snuck out of my 'room' and flew over to that old as dirt house Jojo keeps himself holed up in.  
The animal claims to be an evil genius but his security sucks. I got in with no problem at all and simply hung around the rafters so he wouldn't see me.

"Ahahahaha! Mojo Jojo is such a smart monkey!" He gloated to himself from atop his work desk. "Now the smelly powerpuff girl will join Mojo thanks to the mind control serum! Hahahaha! And Butch knows nothing about it!"

This is awful, I have to warn him! What if he does use it and then Buttercup would be under Mojo's control!  
I had to get going to get there before he did something my bro would regret.

"But first, Mojo must capture his son who snuck in!" Oh this was bad! I've been spotted. Before I could fly out the window or even draw a weapon something hit me from behind.  
I landed heavily on the ground, probably making a good sized crater. Even as I tried to hang on, I could feel my hold on reality slipping.

"I can't let you mess with my plans Mojo can't." I blacked out.

BC's POV

Something doesn't feel right. I had ordered pizza and everyone was eating at the table enjoying the meal. For some reason though, I felt chills of worry running up and down my spine.  
I felt like something was wrong somewhere. I looked out all the windows, but didn't see any fires or giant monsters or hear any police sirens.  
But that feeling wouldn't go away. I think Butch is in trouble.

Blossom's POV

I forgot how good it feels to fly above the city. I can't really remember why I stopped crime fighting, but I guess it had to do with having too little free time for other things.  
It makes me sick to think about it. I never really noticed how far apart Buttercup had grown from us. Or maybe we grew from her?  
We can't really be called friends, can we?

Bubbles and I were flying above the city, not doing anything really, just thinking. It used to be something we'd do together, every night.  
Anyway, we were just going along when we saw a streak of red going across the sky. I knew instantly it was my clone, Brick. I wonder what he's doing out here so late at night? I hope it doesn't have anything to do with Buttercup.

We flew after him and were surprised to find him by the pier. He looked worried and didn't even notice us. It looked like he was searching for something.

"Boomer, where are you?" He yelled below us, his super lungs carrying pretty far. Now he looked panicked and I felt my heart beat just that much faster.  
I hate to admit it, but super powered guys, be they good or bad, have always sent my heart a flutter. I guess I have a crush on Brick Jojo, but I would never act on it.

"Boomer answer me bro!" Brick called below, I could hear his voice cracking from the pressure. He'd been at this for a while.

"Let's go down and see what the trouble is." I told Bubbles. She nodded and we lowered ourselves behind the scared big brother of the ruffs.  
For a moment, just a second, I forgot he was the enemy.

"What are you doing looking for your brother here Brick?" I questioned professionally. I thought he would snap at us to mind our own business, but I underestimated him.

"Boomer's gone missing." He muttered, falling on his rear end in the sand. He nearly tugged out his hair and I realized this was the first time I saw him without his hat.  
He must have lost it looking for his brother. I know I would be looking just as frantically if Bubbles were to go missing.

"Boomer's gone!" Speaking of Bubbles. Turning around, I saw that her eyes were wide with fear and worry. Normally I wouldn't think so much on it, she did this sort of thing all the time, it was in her nature, but this time seemed different.  
She was truly worried for Boomer.

Butch's POV

It's late out now. Outside the sky is dark and the sun has set. It's that magical time between day and night that I can't help but want to be out in.  
So that's what I'm doing now, going out. If I remember right, BC said she could get out when her friend came by around this time so she would be free. I thought maybe it would be nice to go with her to her mother's grave.

I still haven't made up my mind about the serum, and I've got it in my pocket right now. I don't think I'm going to use it.  
In fact, I'll throw it away. I'll crack it like an egg on the side walk and walk away without another thought. I'm sure that would prove to BC that I'm serious about her!  
She's all I can think about.

End Of Chapter You Don't Have To Go Home But You Can't Stay Here!

LC; Okay, another chapter done and published!

BC; Whatever, the more important stuff is about to get it on!

LC; I can't wait! I must start typing again!

Butch; You do that, I'm going to sit here and smooch with BC.

Both; *Attempts to suck off face of partner*

LC; Hot.


	6. Chapter 6

LC; So many days pass, and plot bunnies breed like, mad in my fair head.

BC; *Counts on fingers* Hey, that's a haiku!

LC; Yes young grasshopper, for inspiration is rare, to one not like me.

Butch; Why are you talking in haiku?

LC; With nothing to do, and computer calling, I type what I feel.

BC; That didn't answer the question.

Butch; It made me more confused.

LC; Go on to my fic, that which is greatest of all, and written by me.

Disclaimer; I do not own Powerpuff girls or Rowdyruff boys but I do own all of BC's brothers and sister so I'm holding them for ransom! Give to me the green ruff and puff or they will die!

Chapter 6: With hope, and with disaster!

BC's POV

I got to the graveyard after Butch did and I saw him walking down the aisles, probably trying to figure out which one is my mom.  
He seemed kind of upset about something though. I hope his brothers aren't giving him a hard time.

"Yo Butch, glad you could make it!" I greeted him.

"Hey BC." He answered. I haven't always made the best choices, Butch is one of them though.

Brick's POV

"He just up and vanished and I can't find him anywhere!" Okay, this is no time to panic. I've already checked all his usual haunts so now I have to find the one place I'd never think to look.

"We'll help you but don't think this changes anything! We'd just rather have all the ruffs where we can see them!" Blossom declared before flying off, leaving Bubbles with me.

"If he vanished, why don't you ask Mojo Jojo? He made you, isn't there some way he can track you down?" She asked innocently. God she is so much like Boomer it hurts.

"Actually that's a pretty good idea for a puff." I could kick myself for forgetting that. It was the only reason Mojo had gotten into our place the other day anyway.  
Now to go to that stupid monkey and demand he help find my brother! If he's half the father he thinks he is he'll do it in a heartbeat!

Although if he doesn't, I could have some fun 'persuading' him to. Yeah, I like this plan.

I flew off and was surprised when the blue puff followed me. I didn't comment on it though. I have more important things to think about.  
Like the little brother who is missing. I'm coming Boomer, hold on.

Blossom's POV

I flew over the city, looking for any flash of dark blue which is Boomer's signature flare. I didn't see any blue, but I did see two green.  
Well looks like I have a valid reason for breaking up Buttercup's little date.

I flew down in front of them and had to immediatly resist the urge to yo-yo this sucker when I saw he was actually kissing Buttercup!  
Whatever happened to feminine pride? Just how many dates have these two gone on.

"Blossom, you better have a good reason for disturbing us this time or I may have to file a restraining order." Buttercup threatened angrily after getting done letting Butch try to suck her face off.

"I just came to tell Butch that his brother Brick said your other brother Boomer is missing." Wow, that sounded a bit like a tongue twister. Try saying that three times fast!

Bubbles' POV

Brick and I got to the old run down house that Mojo lives in. He really should subscribe to Home Improvements magazine, that place is a dump!  
It looked like it was falling apart at the seams!

Mojo has never been hard to beat, so I guess I had my guard down, underestimating him. But it proved to be a bad idea since he got the drop on us so easily.  
Or rather, I guess Boomer did.

I didn't know what was wrong with him. His eyes seemed dead and he looked so pale! I think what got me the most though, was that he had his weapons out and aimed at us.  
I don't care how old I am now, those ear wax throwing weapons are just gross! Not to mention the ear wax seems to explode when it hits you now.

Boomer's POV

It was like watching something on the tv. I can see everything that's happening, but I can't interact with the characters.  
Mojo had injected me with the same vaccine that he gave Butch. It doesn't turn someone evil or good, it just makes them that monkey's puppets!

I could have lived if it were anyone other than Bubbles who came to find me. Now I'll never be able to forgive myself for hurting her like this.  
I can't stand seeing that look in her eyes!

So I did what any guy does when something they don't like is on the tube, I turned it off. If I don't want to watch what's going on, I sort of tune it all out.  
I just float in this endless nowhere, hoping the nightmare would end already.

_"Isn't this what you were made to do?" _Shut up! I don't care what that monkey made me for! I choose my own destiny!

_"It's in your blood, destruction!" _I'm not listening! I'm not listening! You can't make me!

_"Open your eyes, I want you to watch as you personally take the light out of that blue powerpuff!" _I didn't want to but my eyes turned on again and I could again see everything that I was doing against my brother and Bubbles, neither of whom wanted to hurt me.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" I cried, trying to make whoever was making me do this go away. I didn't want to watch everytime I threw my brother through a wall. I didn't want to see the tears in Bubbles' eyes, not falling, just hanging there.

"Who are you?" I screamed. I'd make him pay for forcing me to do those things! It doesn't sound like Mojo, that monkey could never do something so vile.  
He was too stupid for that.

_"You are correct, Mojo is but another pawn of mine. I won't tell you who I am though." _Whoa, he can read my mind now? Damnit! I don't curse often but the situation calls for it!

_"You are soft. I will enjoy breaking your spirit." _For the first time in my life, I felt true fear. I hope they can stop me.

Butch's POV

I and BC had gone to the one place where we thought Boomer might be. We were right. We found him fighting against Bubbles and Brick, and winning.  
His eyes though, those weren't my brother's eyes. They were the eyes of a killer.

"Boomer stop this!" I yelled, jumping forward to shield Brick from a blast that would have killed him.  
He couldn't even fly anymore, he was barely concious.

For just a second, a fleeting glimpse, I thought I saw my brother inside that monster in his skin. It was only a second, but it was enough for a single tear to slip out.  
Mojo Jojo did this to him. He's going to _pay!_

THE CHAPTER IS OVER WAIT TILL NEXT TIME FOR MORE!

LC; Alright, now we introduced a little more background to the vaccine.

BC; I'm confused. Is that mysterious voice HIM?

Butch; Didn't you beat HIM already?

LC; Who knows? I haven't decided yet! No sneak peeks!

BC; Why do I suddenly fear for the future?

Butch; Because she's a crazy old hag?

BC; That might be it.

LC; You know not the wrath of a woman scorned. But you will. You will!


	7. Chapter 7

LC; Now to get back to almost killing the puffs and ruffs!

BC; How are you going to do that? Boomer's gotta run out of power eventually!

LC; It might have something to do with the serum Butch still has.

Butch; Crud, I wish I had thrown it out already.

LC; Hehehehehe, now, let's watch!

BC; I can't watch! It's too painful! *Closes eyes to screen where Bubbles is fighting with bubbles*

LC; Your right. It is painful. Why is her power so lame?

Disclaimer; I do not own the puff or the ruffs and this is just something I made up so go away!

Chapter 7: A new power on the street. Villians unite.

BC's POV

I flew in immediatly and put blue boy in a choke hold to try and get him to hold still. I felt a little bad about doing this to Butch's brother, but he was the one attacking everybody.

"Yo Butch, get them out of here! I'll hold him till you get back!" I yelled, struggling to maintain my hold.  
That is it! When this is over I'm going to the gym every day and benching as much as I can! I've let myself get way to out of shape to pass this time! Carrying kids don't cut it anymore!

What I really needed now was a chance to fully transform so I could use my full power!

Butch looked like he wanted to argue but at that moment Brick lost his hold on wakefulness and passed out.  
He picked up Bubbles like a sack of potatoes but was as gentle as can be on his bro. Not that I blame him or anything. Technically I kinda wished I was the one that got to toss them around.

Right after Butch carried the others out of sight, Boomer broke out of my hold and flew up to stand on the roof of a nearby building, looking down on me.  
His eyes didn't look any different physically, but I could almost hear some inner predater inside him, I could hear it's very thoughts!

_Prey._

His backing off though gave me enough time to use my lovely little belt. Buttercup the hero is about to make her come back.

The uniform hasn't changed much, still all green, still fingerless gloves, still a fucking skirt. This time though, it comes with a green cap, green star barrettes, and a large war hammer.  
I don't want to hurt the guy too badly, but I won't let him get away with this.

Blossom's POV

I was already transformed, but when I realized that Buttercup had flown without doing it, I honestly had to take a double check.  
The professor had once said that the powers, the more used, would pour into our original DNA. I guess he was right.

"Yo-yo hurricane!" I yelled, twirling the twin yos in my hand, aiming them at Boomer long enough for the transformation process to be complete.  
He was covered in bruises now, but shook them off like it was nothing. That boy is going to be sore in the morning.

"Hammer slammer!" I heard it just in time to duck, letting the green ray hit Boomer head on.  
He flew back quite a while but zoomed back in for more punishment.

"Buttercup, try not to injure him to badly!" I ordered. Suddenly it was like we were kids again, fighting crime side by side.  
I never realized how much I missed it!

"Easy for you to say!" She responded, dodging a rather well aimed wax bomb. Maybe if we had kept up our training we would stand a better chance.  
Boomer was the 'weakest' of the ruffs, and he's giving us a lot of trouble.

"Blossom, tie him up!" Even though I knew this would lead to her disobeying my direct order, I did as she commanded.  
You do not _not _listen to an angry Buttercup holding a hammer the size of New York.

Butch's POV

I dropped Bubbles and Brick off at a roof on the other side of town. I grabbed out my sock-a-rangs and flew back at sonic boom speed.  
I had to stop Boomer before he did something he would regret. I just hope BC is alright. Blossom can go to hell for all I care.

I arrived in time to see Blossom get knocked into an abandoned hotel and right out the other side. She's going to be feeling that in the morning. And the entire week after.

"Yo BC, need some back up?" I called down, throwing my socks at my little brother, knock out gas a singing.

"Bout time!" She called up to me.

"What, did you take the scenic route?" I chuckled before we both flew in, intent on making sure Boomer didn't do anything he hadn't already done.

BC's POV

The fight was starting to turn our way. Butch's socks, while not outright KO-ing him, did slow him down enough that landing additional blows became easy.  
We let our guard down, and it let Mojo get in a cheap shot.

Something hit my shoulder, getting lodged into the bone even. I pulled out what looked like a blow dart before my head started swimming.

"BC, are you okay?" I heard Butch shouting at me, but couldn't really make out the words.

"Coward." I mumbled, falling from the sky as whatever was in that dart took affect.

Kronos' POV

I watched it all from Boomer's eyes as the monkey got a direct hit and the green puff fell to the ground as the serum spread through her veins.  
Soon she too would be under my control!

First though, I think young Butch needs a lesson.

"Your pathetic." I moved his lips and manipulated his voice into coming out. It would sound just like Butch's dear baby brother, but they were my words!

"You fall in love with the one you are destined to destroy." I watched as Butch's eyes seemed to glow with hatred.  
I found it rather odd though, that while he was looking at his brother, I almost knew he was glaring at my very essence.

He didn't turn on me though, he turned on that idiotic monkey. He through a different kind of smoke than before from his sock weapons, and the monkey started twitching.

"So you are using poison now, big bro?" I asked through my little puppet.

"Yeah, and when I find the real you, I'll use it on you too!" He swore, swarming in and pummeling my puppet until it couldn't move anymore.  
I felt several bones crack and scowled as I tried to lift the puppet again. I wasn't finished yet.

_"Ha! Butch is the strongest of us! He has no problem taking me down and your going to follow!" _That boy needed to know when to stop annoying me.  
While I did find his pleas for mercy for his family enjoyable, his juvenile taunts merely grated on my nerves. I have been working on this plan for years and will not let it fail now!

BC's POV

I couldn't move, but I was still awake. Everything I saw was blurred or distorted, and all the color was fading away.  
I'll never be able to look at the book Shades of Grey again.

_"You are strong, but you will fall." _I gasped and opened my eyes to see this gray blob thing standing in front of me.

"You aren't the first villian to say that." I growled.

_"Your body will submit to my will girl." _He warned me. I didn't take it seriously though, I did what I did best.

"You could at least buy a girl dinner first." If only I could see more clearly and tell if he was blushing, because he was unusually silent the next couple minutes.  
I should never have opened my big mouth.

END OF THE CHAPTER NOW GO AWAY SO I CAN GET MORE WORK DONE!

LC; Okay, now we finally meet the main bad guy!

BC; Who the hell is Kronos?

LC; Your bad guy, duh!

Butch; I think she meant, what are some details on this guy?

LC; You might find out more next chapter. I haven't decided yet!


	8. Chapter 8

LC; Time for more Butch and Buttercup action!

BC; Last time I had just been injected with the serum.

Butch; *Smiles* And I killed Mojo.

LC; I did not like the monkey and he had no further uses so he died.

BC; That's what happens to insane stupid monkeys with big brains.

LC; Yep, especially when they work for mystery bad guys.

Butch; Can we stop talking now, this is boring!

LC; But I like Author Space. *Opens window*

Crowd; WE WANT THE STORY! GET TO THE STORY!

LC; *Closes window* Let's get to the story then!

Disclaimer; I do not own the PPG or the RRB! GO AWAY LAWYERS! *Lawyers leave*

Chapter 8; An evil we create, give it your all!

BC's POV

_"The final battle is coming soon, you will be the deciding factor. Your destiny awaits." _Whoa, suddenly feeling a lot less paralyzed than a second ago.  
It didn't help though, because I wasn't in our beloved Townsville anymore. In fact, I'd hazard a guess that I am currently sitting on the moon.

"How am I able to breathe up here?" Better question, where did big, dark, and ugly go? I was alone, on this little space rock in the middle of outer space.

"Cue scary music." I muttered. I nearly jumped out of my skirt when the theme song from Jaws started playing.

_"Care to dance?" _The music changed to walts and I found myself in a frilly white dress. I turned around to see Butch in a penguin suit, holding out his hand.

_"Come on Buttercup, let's dance." _That is not Butch, no matter how much it looks like him.

"Your not Butch." I said, backing away in my new high heels. Where the fuck did these things come from?

_"Don't say such things Buttercup." _Did he really think I would fall for that?

"You aren't Butch!" I yelled.

_"Very clever. No, I'm not Butch. But why should we waste this song." _Before I could knock that guy into the nearest blackhole he had grabbed my arm and hugged me to his chest.  
The thing is, now I couldn't stop my body from moving to the beat.

Butch's POV

I watched as BC picked her self up the ground, took up her war hammer, and came at me.  
Her eyes, they were empty. It was like her soul had been sucked out of her body!

"BC, it's me, Butch." I tried to reason with her. If I had used that serum, is this what would have happened?

"Sorry Butch, Buttercup's not here." It sounded like her voice, but it was just wrong! That wasn't the girl I-! Did I...love her?

I dodged her hammer attack and tried to knock her out with my sock-a-rangs. They didn't work though, she was completely unaffected.  
The whole time my body was moving, I was trying to figure out my feelings.

"Buttercup stop it right now!" Gah! What a stupid girl! Blossom came swooping in and tied her up using her stupid yo-yo.  
And then BC broke through the flimsy strings like they were tissue paper! Seriously, why is it that we got upgrades on our attacks but Blossom and Bubbles didn't?

I mean, even Brick's spitwads are made of acid! BC's hammer breaks things at the slightest touch. Boomer's ear wax explodes on contact! My socks can shoot out different gasses!  
But they didn't get a single upgrade?

Blossom's POV

This monster controlling her, he's had this planned from the start! He is the one who stole BC's money from her dad. He manipulated Mojo Jojo into using that serum! He is the one making BC fight the man she loves!

I won't forgive him! I hope God has some mercy, because I don't!

I twirled my yo as fast as I could and noticed it was glowing. Now was as good a time as any, and I let loose.  
The Yo-yo grew spikes all over it and hit Buttercup square in the chest. For a minute I thought I had seriously hurt her but then she got up like nothing had happened!

"This might be harder than I thought." I muttered.

"No duh, you suck!" Butch shouted at me.

"Hey don't say a thing against me you criminal!" I yelled at him.

"I haven't done anything wrong but try to fight with you! Just stay out of my way!" He snapped, pushing me out of the way and launching more disgusting socks.

BC's POV

"Damnit if you don't keep your hands where I can see'em your going to lose them!" I threatened him as we moved around the vaccum of space.  
Just gliding along the surface of the moon, yeah. Someone better put me in a nut house after this is all over.

_"You know he doesn't love you." _Butch/kidnapper pointed out.

"Shut up!" I snappd at him, trying to disentangle myself from his arms.

_"You are merely his target and nothing more. He cares nothing for you other than your destruction." _Be quiet you no good piece of shit!

_"All you are is a toy for him to play with. And the game is cat and mouse." _For some reason, the way he kept saying those things resonated in my heart.  
It felt like what he was saying was what I was feeling, but was afraid to say.

"Your lying. Why should I trust you?" I questioned him fiercely.

_"Have I given you reason not to?" _That _thing _asked me. It was still using Butch's face, which just put me in the worst of moods.

"You attacked me using Boomer and Mojo." I reminded him, my eye twitching. Is this guy stupid or scatterbrained?  
I prefer stupid, they are a lot easier to beat.

_"That was merely a test, and congrats, you passed with flying colors." _He said softly, his head was tilted towards me and I could feel his breath on my ear.  
No matter how hard I pulled, my body wouldn't respond. I kept dancing. Wearing a fucking dress.

"For the first time in my life I wish I had flunked." I mumbled.

_"Buttercup, you are named after a resilient flower. One that blooms as beautifully as any other, but can survive such harsher terrain." _What was this? Biology class?

_"Unlike young Blossom, who falls to the ground after blooming. Or young Bubbles, who inevitably pops under pressure." _You know, just when I think he's said the dumbest thing ever, he keeps on talking.

_"But your not like them. You are so much more." _His body had morphed, it now looked like a young man with electric blue hair.  
His eyes though were grey, and they looked like they were staring at something far away.

"Thanks for the compliment, but your wrong." I said.

"Blossom doesn't wilt as easily as you think, and always she's the first to go down, because she takes the fall for us." My voice had by now started gaining a little strength, but I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Bubbles is just like her namesake. She's crystal clear, and at one angle, seems to almost vanish. All you have to do is move aside a little though, and you can see she's always been there." God when did I start sprouting this mushy crap!

_"They abandoned you." _He reminded me.

"No, they _made_ me!"

END OF CHAPTER NOW LEAVE THE SACRED SPACE!

LC; Awesome chapter of my own creation!

BC; You got me all sentimental at the end!

Butch; Dude, not cool.

LC; Meh, I needed her to be a little more emotional.

BC; Emphasis on the emo part.


	9. Chapter 9

LC; Well, finally I can get back to work!

BC; What happened? You were gone longer than usual.

Butch; Get kidnapped? What about abducted? Or was it secret mission to Planet X?

LC; Actually this time it was a virus that attacked my computer and deleted most of my files.

BC; What about the ones it didn't delete?

LC; All the letters were all scrambled up. It was easier for me to just delete those and try to rewrite everything that I can.

BC; Man that's got to suck.

LC; Your telling me! I had the manuscript for my first novel on here! Now I have to rewrite it all!

Butch; Oh yeah...You were just about to get it published weren't you.

LC; And now I have to rewrite all of it...all over again.

Disclaimer; I do not own the PPG, I am too busy trying to salvage my life's work to try and steal someone else's.

Chapter 9; United we Fall, Divided we Stand?

Butch's POV

"Damnit BC! Listen to me! You don't have to do this! Your stronger than anyone else I know!" I tried to wake her up, but she wasn't listening.  
What did I have to do? Kiss her?...Actually, let's keep that as a last resort. She'd probably kill me if I did.

No matter what I or Blossom threw at her, it was like it didn't even phase her. She did get wounds, don't get me wrong, but despite that she kept getting up and attacking again.  
I could see her body straining, almost over the edge, but she wasn't slowing. If this kept up, her body would work itself to death.

"BC, please stop this!" Damnit, when did I start crying? I bet I look like a total loser and wimp right now. But surprisingly, I don't care.  
Don't get me wrong, if anyone ever brings up these tears, there won't be enough left of them for anyone to discover the cause of death. But at the moment, I don't care.

"Buttercup!" I finally roared. I've never been so panicked, angry, lost, or in so much pain in my life. All I want is for Buttercup to put away her hammer and smile in that cocky way that makes her dimples show and tilt her head in the way that makes her hair curl around her face. That's all I want right now.

"Please stop this!" Damnit, damnit, _damnit! _BC wake up and smell the coffee already!

"What about your brothers? What about your baby sister?" Don't give up what you've worked so hard to hold on to. Please, for no other reason than your baby sister and brothers, wake up!

"If you don't wake up, they'll be taken away and seperated! They'll never grow up together! Damnit wake up!" Please, just wake up already. I'm tired of this. And all I want is your smile.

BC's POV

It's dark, cold, and everything hurts. This is the shittiest thing that's ever happened in my whole life. But damnit all if that's stopping me. I don't care if my fucking arms fall off, I'll stomp him dead. I don't care if my legs fall off, I'll cuss him dead. I don't care if my tongue is chopped out, I'll glare him dead. I don't care if my eyes are gouged out, I'll still kill that no good fucking blue haired bastard!

"Hold still and take it like a man!" I challenged him, swinging punches left and right trying to hit him. I'll be the first to admit I'm a frickin juggernaut but damn even I get tired.

_"I think not Buttercup, I rather like it rough." _Oh, so he's going for innuendos now? Well that bastard just firmly planted himself on the 'people who don't qualify for oxygen' list in my mind. I'll be happy to make sure he doesn't waste any more oxygen. I honestly don't know how much there is on the moon.

"I'm going to have to make you less of a man now, you realize that right?" If looks could kill he would be a thousand feet below right about now. Maybe if I glare harder he'll explode. A girl can dream can't she?

_"You could be so much more." _He sighed. For a second his eyes held genuine regret. Something I haven't seen in a while. What's his angle?

_"You deserve more than trying to gain the support of your former teammates. They obviously didn't want you these past years." _He's going on about them again? I thought he had given up on that front.

"I already told you, they made me who I am and I can't fault them for that. Hate them, sure as hell. But in the end I'll always end up forgiving them." My voice kept falling until it was only a whisper when I said that final part. I always do forgive them. And in the end I'm not sure if that's a good or a bad thing. Doesn't that mean they'll keep taking advantage of me?

No damnit! That bastard's playing with my head and I won't let him past my barriers! No one can. Except Butch. But he's special.

Blossom's POV

In a way, it's like a scene from a romance novel. Only switched. Normally it's the girl begging the boy to see sense, here it's the other way around.  
Still though, no matter how many times Butch yells his throat hoarse, Buttercup doesn't respond. It's like this is only a dead shell and she's flown away already.

But that can't be.

Somewhere in that shell, Buttercup is fighting against whoever has a hold of her. She isn't the kind of person to just hang back and let others fight for them.  
At the very least, she would want the joy of fighting against Butch herself. Not letting someone else expierience it through her.

I'm tired, out of energy, got a couple broken bones, and a slight concussion. I can't do anything to help and it's killing me.  
There has to be something I can do, anything, to help Buttercup wake up!

Maybe if she could see her brothers and sister, she'd see sense? Maybe that's all it would take to wake her from this nightmare.  
I didn't waste any time and flew as fast as I could. I'm not giving up on her.

Brick's POV

Boomer had recovered somewhat and now we were all slowly, infuriatingly slowly, making our way back to the front lines.  
By now, it's Buttercup against Butch and Blossom's no where to be seen. Maybe she got crushed by some rocks...Shit. Why aren't I feeling happy at that thought? I've been reading to many romance novels.

Boomer hasn't said anything and won't stop clinging to that puff, Bubbles. I am fairly certain he's gone into shock and it might take a miracle to get him out of this funk.  
He's always been too soft hearted, and beating us up pretty much tossed him out and over the line.

Now, both my brothers are in need of help in one way or another and I can't do anything. Damnit, I'm supposed to be the oldest, and I am helpless!  
I am too injured to fight Buttercup, but to inept at emotional things to help Boomer! What have I been doing all this time?

END OF THIS CHAPTER NOW YOU MAY LEAVE SO I CAN DO MORE WORK LATER.

LC; I honestly am not sure how I feel about this chapter.

BC; I think it's silly and you should drop the whole project right now.

Butch; I second that motion.

LC; Too bad your votes don't count. I think I'll be wrapping this up in a few more chaps though.

BC; Really?

LC;...Maybe not.


	10. Chapter 10

LC; Time again to update this story of mine!

BC; Good news, it's almost finished.

Butch; At most a couple more chapters.

LC; And then I shall start on the sequel.

Both; NANI! You never mentioned a sequel!

LC; I know. I'm still debating it. But at the moment it is a possibility.

BC; A sequel would be a horrible idea!

Butch; Yeah! Your fans would hate it!

LC; I don't know. Are you sure? Cause I like sequels.

BC; Positive!

Butch; A hundred percent!

LC; Sequel it is!

Both; NO!

Disclaimer; I do not own PPG. I am still trying to refinish my life's work. I hate viruses now. All of them, all kinds.

Chapter 10; The Sleeping Knight and the Shining Beauty?

Butch's POV

Everytime she knocks me down, I get up again, despite the groaning in my very marrow. I'm tired. More tired than I can ever remember being. I've lost a lot of blood, no doubt a few things are broken, but damnit, Buttercup needs me to get up!

"I won't let him keep controlling you like this." I coughed. Damn, there's blood in my mouth. Am I coughing up blood? Does this mean I'm going to die?

"Even if I have to kill you, to get you away from him." I can barely even hear my own words. I don't want to do this! I don't want to have to fucking kill her! I love her damnit!

I thought being in love meant staying together forever, growing old and dying together!

Judging from the blood that I just spewed on the cracked pavement, maybe dying together won't be that hard.  
But damn, I don't want to die. Most of all though, I don't want her to die. Maybe even more than that, I don't want to be the one to kill her.

"Buttercup please wake up!" I'm pleading, I'm begging, and I don't care. If my pride, my ego, my life is what she needs to brake free, it's there for the taking.  
I don't mean to get all mushy, in fact I despise the very thought, but damn. I don't care anymore.

"Buttercup! BC!" Shit, shit, _shit! _BC wake up already! Even though I'm still trying to wake her up, I'm pulling out my socks.  
If she can fight with those injuries though, will a little stinky gas make a difference?

Blossom's POV

I made it in time to see Butch pulling out his socks and knew I had to work fast. Who knew five kids would be so heavy anyway?

"Buttercup!" Well, if nothing else I got Butch's attention. All BC did was blankly pause before continuing the fight. But I got the kids started at least.

"Big sister!" "Mama!" "Buttercup!" Their little voices were putting a bigger dent in Buttercup's defenses than we'd been doing earlier, but would they be enough?  
And can I keep them safe until this is over?

I haven't been the best of friends to Buttercup, and honestly I don't know why, but damn it. If I can't do anything else for her, I'll protect her siblings!  
We all screamed to get her attention, and I may have been imagining it, but I think she looked at us for a second. A second's not much, but maybe it will be enough.

I can only hope and pray, and I'm not sure that praying will do any good at this point. But that doesn't stop me pleading to any higher power I can think of. It can't hurt can it?

BC's POV

"Damn it when I get a hold of you they won't be able to piece you back together again for an autopsy!" I swore, again trying to hammer the no good blue haired weirdo into a little puddle of goo.

_"Why do you continue to struggle? You will never break free of my toxin." _He sounded genuinely confused. Is this guy serious or is he just slow?

"I thought I had made it clear already. I don't listen to anyone but me, myself, or I. I do what I want, how and when I want it." I kept trying, trying to smash him to tiny bite sized pieces.

I'm tired, but I can hear things outside now. I can hear my name, being called again and again by a bunch of little voices. I recognize them too. My little brothers, and even Betty's wails are ringing in my ear. I hear Butch.

"I have to much to fucking live for!" How could I forget all of them. I stopped my efforts and panted with exertion. The pain is slightly numbed, but I know I must have been hurt when Butch and the others were trying to stop me.  
I hope I haven't hurt any of them too badly. Butch can take it, but the others I'm not so sure about.

If nothing else, I have to get out to reassure my siblings and dry their tears. I want to be there when they ride their first two wheelers. I want to be there on Betty's first day of school. I want to be there when one of them gets a scraped knee so I can put on a band-aid and kiss it better.

I want to be there for them, and that's why I've been working so hard ever since mom's death. I don't want to lose them,a dn losing to this guy, would have the same consequences. I won't lose, I can't lose!

And damn it all if I'm doing anything but winning from this point on.

Butch's POV

She's slowing down. I can see the jerkiness of her muscles and her eyes keep shifting around, off the fight. She's fighting, and she's starting to win.  
I have to do what I can to help her, and I yell all the louder for her to wake her lazy ass up so we can finish our date.

Boomer's POV

I am watching what seems like the fight of the century and I can't help but wonder why the hell no one else has noticed what's going on.  
Where all the normal people anyway? Surely they can hear the explosions?

Either way, I'm glad they aren't here. Seeing their last loyal puff against us might be more than they could deal with and they might attack us.  
I have no wish to fight anyone anymore. I never want to even look at an ear cleaner ever again!

I'm ashamed that I wasn't strong enough to get myself out. I had to be saved. Even then, I think the guy let me go on purpose.  
But BC's fighting! I can see it!

THE END OF THIS CHAPTER SO NOW THAT IT'S DONE YOU CAN LEAVE ME ALONE!

LC; Well I'm rather happy, and we're almost done!

Butch; You've been saying that for a while now. When will it be done?

LC; I don't know. Sometime after you save BC.

BC; I am not a fucking princess locked in a tower. I can save myself!

LC; I could turn you into a princess. Would that make you feel better?


	11. Chapter 11

LC; Awesome! It's almost done!

BC; You've been saying that a lot lately.

Butch; Yeah, either put up or shut up.

LC; Dost my ears decieve me? Dost I detect a challenge?

Butch; Hell yeah!

LC; Well to bad. Because I will only end this baby when I feel like it and not before!

BC; Drat! I thought for sure that would work!

Butch; It was a good plan in theory.

BC; Theory. *Scoffing*

LC; Well, now that that's behind us, let's get to the story! I'm feeling violent!

Disclaimer; I do not own PPG! So go away now while I sit in my emo corner...Who invented the ppg anyway? Does anybody know?

Chapter 11; Twas Evil that killed the Beast.

Butch's POV

There's not a lot left, I'm barely keeping myself from doing a swan dive. But at fucking last, we broke through. Buttercup has finally woken up.

I'm sitting here, struggling to hold her up and try to keep her awake while we wait for an ambulance. The fight was epic and I'm seriously wondering why no one heard all those explosions, but hey, to each his own I guess!

I'm insanely happy right now. I'm sore in places I didn't know I had places, but I'm happy. Fucking happy! Because she's finally awake and we don't have to fight anymore.

"What are you smiling about?" BC groaned, she winced at the effort it took and I struggled for a second to keep that smile up.

"The most badass wonderful girl in the entire fucking galaxy." I said honestly.

"Such a sweet talker." She mumbled, her eyelids falling a little. We were surrounded by her brothers and sister, and she kept looking them over like she was afraid they had gotten a boo boo or something.

"Your siblings are alright BC, they aren't the ones you were using as a punching bag." I pointed out, feigning a hurt look.

She chuckled for a moment before gasping in pain and seizing up. My eyes widened and I hesitantly moved around a little to lessen the pain. Yeah, she defintely snapped a few ribs there. That looks like it hurts.

If she wasn't still transformed I'd hazard a guess as to say she'd be unconcious.

BC's POV

'Waking up' was a lot more painful than it usually is. I was still fighting the blue haired freak when suddenly he screamed in pain and collapsed.  
At the moment, I'd been thinking about my brothers and sister, and how innocent they are.

How cliche is it that the villian gets burned by innocence? Am I in a bad movie or something? Who the fuck is writing this shit anyway? (LC;...)

Back on track, at the moment I feel like someone decided to use me for pile driver practice, while making me inhale awful poison, and electrocuting my entire brain.  
Yeah, not a pretty picture. Although I'd say I probably _do_ look pretty badass. Wait a sec, Butch said badass out loud in front of my siblings! Shit!

It's getting harder to stay awake, and I am freaking tired. Now at least I can hear the sirens and what sounds like a bunch of people whispering and such.  
I'm being lifted now and someone is putting a mask on my face. I try to open my eyes, no idea when they closed, but someone says it's okay for me to sleep now.

Night folks.

Bubbles' POV

I wasn't awake for a lot of the battle, but it was probably the hardest one any of us has ever fought in. We're waiting in the waiting room to hear the doctors' verdict.  
Buttercup has been in the ER for two hours already and I'm really really worried! What if the damage was too bad?

The door bursts open and I nearly shriek when I see a giant masked wrestler go to the nurse's desk and start demanding to see "My little Buttercup"! It's really freaky but I think that's her dad.

Blossom called him and he said he would fly over in a second. When he was told he couldn't go in, I thought for sure he was going to destroy everything.  
He calmed down sorta and noticed his other children sitting near us. He rushed over to them and began rocking Betty back and forth, despite the fact it wasn't naptime.

I guess he really does care after all! I wonder why he stayed away though?

Blossom's POV

Ugh, my body is screaming at me. Luckily I only have some bruising, not anything the doctors can give me a room over.  
I think I figured something out about this mysterious person who uses a poison to control his victims.

For one, for the past few years the powerpuffs have drifted apart and when I review my memories, it's like Buttercup didn't even exist during that time.  
In fact, there were a lot of times we even talked together but I always acted like it was the first time I had met her!

Something did not add up about that, and I did a little investigating. Mainly into her father. He _had_ been sending checks of money to Buttercup, but they never got there!  
When I dug a little deeper, I saw they had all been forwarded to Mojo's address, which explains his new equipment!

So he never abandoned his family, he was just basically working overtime to make enough to support them!  
But why did no one ever realize this? Why didn't father and daughter speak to each other to discover the treachery? The only thing I can guess is the same thing with us. He forgot he had a daughter and she pretended she didn't have a dad!

Not my best work, but the best I could come up with on short notice. I'll do more research later. After we hear about Buttercup.

END OF THE CHAPTER NOW YOU MAY LEAVE THIS HALLOWED PLACE! I SAID LEAVE!

LC; See? I finished the battle!

Butch; You were supposed to finish the fic.

LC;...Oh yeah!

Both; *Facepalm*

LC; Well I did my best! Maybe next time!


End file.
